To Dream of You
by sportschickVLVR
Summary: COMPLETE AU BV. After Gohan and Krillin leave for Guru's on Namek, Bulma has a nightmare about Vegeta. But she will soon find that the incident was more than just a dream. Will she be able to tell what's real and what's not?
1. Prologue

**To Dream of You**

**Prologue**

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. And yes, I watched the episode "Big Trouble For Bulma," which I happened to have recorded in my youthful age of ten (only five years ago .). I was watching my tapes again and I saw this, giving me the idea to use the dream sequence as an AU take-off. So yes, the dialogue and actions of Vegeta in the 'dream' I wrote down as I was watching (and pausing O.O) the tape. After this, it will be AU.**

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Bulma sat quietly in her chair, her eyes closed in an attempt to catch some sleep. Birds chirped, the water swooshed calmly, and the desk next to her seemed to explode as a red ki blast incinerated it.

"EEEEEKKKKK!" she wailed. "Krillin? Gohan?" she cried, standing up and looking around frantically. She looked left.

Almost in a white glow, Vegeta slowly stomped toward her with clenched fists and bared teeth. He growled at her in rage, his eyes red with fury.

"I've finally found you," he hissed in a demonic tone.

"Ve… Veget-" she stammered, stepping backwards.

"No one makes a FOOL out of Vegeta!" he growled, accenting every syllable and advancing toward her retreating form. She breathed heavily and gasped, looking around for a way to escape. She was at the end of the ravine, so she could run for it. But he can fly! She could dive in the water behind her, but surely he could swim?

"Where is MY DRAGONBALL?" he yelled, getting louder as every word passed his lips. She paused and looked around.

"It's there!" she explained, looking behind him, hands up in a feeble attempt to calm him down.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" he roared.

"I'm not! It…. It's there!" she repeated, blinking in confusion and fear. Surely he must be looking for an excuse to kill or rape her. The first being the more preferable. But then again…

"If you won't tell me, then its lights out! AaaaaahhhhhhHHHH!" he yelled, forming a blast in his right palm. The second option was looking good right about then.

"_I…(blink) I can't believe it! I'm much too young-"_ she began to think, just before he fired. She recoiled back.

"Don't hurt me! It's right behind you!" she screeched! "Dragonball… behind…" she rambled, finally falling off her… chair? Yes, her chair. Luckily, her head landed smoothly onto her blue backpack.

"Uh… It was a dream?" she asked herself rhetorically. She opened her eyes wide, searching around for the dragonball so she could hug it securely.

"Oh, Kami…" she whispered, standing up and looking around frantically.

The dragonball was gone.

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

**Yea, so this is going to be one of those Namek AU's, but I think I'll continue it into the whole android thing. Please R&R!**


	2. Your Wish is My Command

**To Dream of You**

**Chapter One: Your Wish is My Command**

**I just realized that I've been saying "Giru," the little robot from GT, instead of "Guru." Sorry about that!**

**IIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh, Kami," she whined, looking around for any possible place the dragonball could have gone. She grabbed the spare Dragon Radar. The dragonball wasn't by her. She clicked twice, bringing up a larger map. "Oh, no! It… it wasn't a dream!" she realized, watching as a dragonball was leaving from her location.

"I… I've got to do something! If Vegeta gets all the dragonballs, which will be soon cause it looks like that was the last one, then it will be no better than Frieza getting them!" She looked at her capsule pack. Good thing she had those with her. She clicked the top and threw it a few meters away, watching as the hover-bike appeared. "Oh, Kami! What could I possibly do? It's not like I could fight him! I could always sneak by, but then if I get caught he'd probably kill me. And he WOULD catch me because of those senses thingies. I guess there's only one choice for me then!" she declared, punching her fist into her palm in determination. "I will have to use my feminine wiles! I wouldn't mind seducing Vegeta. He is cute. It's a good thing Yamcha and I split before the battle. I don't owe him anything even though Vegeta killed him. He could kill _me_ after he's done with me, but if that gives me the chance of taking back the dragonballs, then it will be a good shot!" she jumped onto the hover-bike and sped off in the direction of the moving dragonball.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

God, how fun that was! Scaring the shit out of that woman was the most entertaining thing he'd done in years besides actually killing someone. He chuckled at the memory, looking down at the dragonball secured in his arm. She'd fainted the nanosecond before he released the blast. After that, he'd dissipated the ki and laughed his head off for a good minute before grabbing the dragonball. He couldn't just leave that gorgeous girl on the ground though. It would be un-princely of him! So he picked her up and sat her in a chair.

If no one had stolen the dragonballs from his hiding place, he would have all seven by now. But then there was the problem of calling the dragon. He would need a Namek to speak the ancient tongue. He would need a hostage though, or they'd probably go all "noble" and die before helping him.

"_I could go back for the girl,"_ he figured. "_No. That's too much time wasted. I need to make my wish asap! I'll just have to threaten them with their lives."_ That always worked.

"_Of course, I could always explain that my immortality could defeat Frieza and that I would swear on my Saiyan honor not to destroy the planet. Once I'm immortal, there would be no need. I'd have eternity to do such things."_

"_If only she were a Saiyan…" _he thought absentmindedly, his mind wandering again to Bulma_. "But then again, if she were a Saiyan she wouldn't have that exotic coloring. Whatever the case, there are more important things to worry about than finding a mate."_ He blasted off toward the five dragonballs, laughing insanely as he realized his wish was only minutes away.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Gohan couldn't believe the power pumping through his veins. "Thank you Guru," he stammered, in awe that he had unleashed so much power.

"Woah…" Dende muttered, looking at the change in Gohan. Nail came in.

"Your strength has increased considerably!" Nail commented with a nod of approval. "The two of you together will be quite a pair to take on."

"Thank you, sir," Gohan said, bowing his head politely.

"Frieza will be heading here. He knows Guru had a dragonball and he will be coming to take it. He doesn't know that you have already claimed it."

"Yea, but Vegeta stole it from us."

"Then be thankful Vegeta took it when he did, because otherwise that would've been one more dragonball to add to Frieza's collection.

"Hey Gohan! I can sense a big power level headed this way!" Krillin yelled from outside the complex.

"Is it my dad?" Gohan asked hopefully, bounding outside from around the corner.

"I don't think so. It seems… evil."

"… Frieza?" Gohan gulped. "Even with our new power, I don't think we're going to be any match for that."

"We have to try, kid. We have to try."

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

She was gaining on him fast. He didn't seem to be going that fast; in fact, he seemed to be going rather slow.

"_Must be thinking about something," _ she decided, revving up the bike and speeding after him. _"You're MINE, Vegeta!"_ she thought mentally to him.

"Oh shit!" she squeaked. "_Did I say that out loud?"_ she asked herself, noticing Vegeta speed up again after what looked like a backwards glance. She tried to keep up with, following the glow of his blue aura.

"_Wha? He's gone!"_ She looked around. Yep, his blue aura just kinda disappeared.

"Maybe he just powered down some and landed," she said to herself. She kept going, slowing down a little and looking down at the ground. "I don't see him." She looked up.

"BOO!"

"EEEEEEEEAAAKKKK!" she felt herself tumble off the motorbike.

"Woman, you scare much too easily!" Vegeta called down at her as she gave way to gravity and made a great, splashy entrance into the ocean.

"GAHhh!" she breathed, finally surfacing. Luckily, it'd only been about a thirty foot drop. She heard the sound of laughter and looked up to see Vegeta. If he was on the ground, he would be rotfl (rolling on the floor laughing), but since he was floating in the air, he was raital (rolling around in the air laughing). He slapped his knee and she could swear she saw him wipe a tear before he touched down onto the land 10 feet away from her. She saw him go over to the dragonballs and place the seventh missing piece with the rest of the puzzle. He sat on them and got into the "thinking position".

"_Okay, girl, he didn't kill you, that's a good sign. That means he likes you! I think… and if he was laughing he obviously puts up with your shit… so that's good too. Now, just think sexy!" _She looked around. Couldn't exactly act sexy in the middle of the ocean. She swam over and pulled herself onto land. She stood up and looked herself over.

"God damn it!" she hissed. "_This may be the tightest outfit I have, but it's the most unattractive_!" she cursed to herself, almost forgetting Vegeta was there due to his silence. She looked at him, an idea coming to mind as she saw he was wearing spandex. "Well," she said, in an 'I'm-talking-to-myself-but-I-want-you-to-listen' tone, "I guess I'll have to take these wet clothes off…" she said, starting to unzip her yellow vest. His eyebrow twitched but that was about the only reaction.

That is, until he swooped her up and took off into the sky, chuckling. "The thought is very intriguing, woman, but right now I need you to act as my insurance." He looked down at her. "If Frieza gets the dragonballs we all might as well go fuck ourselves one last time before he enslaves us, rapes us, or blasts us all into oblivion. But what he doesn't know is that you must speak Namekian to call the eternal dragon. So, I'm just going to mosey on down to your little friends and find a Namekian," he explained. "And YOU are going to be the way I get in and out." Bulma gulped.

"And you getting the dragonballs is better HOW?" she demanded. He laughed.

"Woman, you make think I'm evil, but I must explain to you that I learn from the best."

"_So much for my plan,_" she sighed as she thought to herself.

"What plan?"

"What is going on?" she roared. "Am I saying these things out loud."

"You imbecile! Hasn't anyone explained to you that Saiyans have strong mental abilities?"

"So you can hear when I'm thinking something?" she asked.

"Yes!" he snapped. "So watch what you're thinking. I don't want to hear any more of your 'claims'." She laughed nervously, thinking about her brilliant idea.

Things definitely weren't turning out the way she planned.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Dende and Nail stood by Guru's side, watching as he seemed to wither away.

"Guru," Dende said softly, taking his hand.

"Nail, you should fight with the others," Guru moaned, aware of the battle that raged outside. "You must delay Frieza while the boy's father is on his way here. Then, they might have a chance." Nail nodded in understanding and Dende watched tearfully as Nail went outside.

The first thing he noticed was Frieza's gay laughter.

"Silly little boys! You KNOW you have no chance of defeating me and yet you still fight! Such spirit. I think maybe I'll keep you."

"Are you gay?" Nail asked mockingly, revealing himself on the battlefield.

"That's not a very good question coming from a bisexual," Frieza retorted, his tone turning pissy.

"Whatever the case, you seem like a perverted fuck and I'm sure these boys would rather die than be enslaved by you." Frieza was not pleased with this remark. Not pleased to say the least.

Meanwhile, Dende was having problems of his own. No sooner had Nail walked out when Vegeta strolled in.

"You seem like a smart boy," Vegeta growled at him. "You know what I want."

"You want me to call the eternal dragon for you…" Dende said in understanding, shaking in fear. He was a split second away from refusing before he saw Bulma over Vegeta's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You know I'll have no problem killing her…" Vegeta smirked, patting her ass in explanation. Bulma was considering yelling 'he'd rather fuck me first,' but decided not too as she remembered the word 'necrophilia'.

"Ok, I'll go with you…" Dende agreed in defeat.

"No need," Vegeta said suddenly. He walked over to the quivering Dende and placed his hand over Dende's forehead. "I have all I'll need now. Just as a thanks, I think I'll spare your life!" Vegeta decided, turning on heel and sprinting back out the door. He stopped in the doorway, checking out the battle, and continued on his way.

"My son," Guru groaned, motioning for Dende to come toward him. "My time is almost near, and when I am gone, I will pass the dragonballs on to you." Dende started to cry.

"No, Guru! You can't… don't leave me now! We need you…" he pleaded.

"Death does not take into account such things. You will come to realize this in time," he explained softly, placing his large hand over Dende's head and patting him.

"But Guru, Frieza will destroy the entire planet if Gohan's father doesn't arrive soon! And even so, we have no way to know if the battle won't destroy the planet anyway. We have almost no chance of survival!"

"Listen to me, my son. The man who came in here a few moments ago now has the power to save us all. He will have to make the decision for himself."

"But he was evil! He threatened to kill that nice girl-"

"He will not kill the woman. Too many things in the future depend on them for fate to let such a thing happen. But he will have to choose whether or not to listen." Dende nodded. This was turning out to be one fucked up day.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"_Gotta keep my ki level low or Frieza will recognize me,"_ Vegeta thought, dropping off the six story island and landing softly on the ground. He started sprinting away from the battle, back toward the dragonballs. He stopped suddenly. A huge spaceship had just crashed about a hundred feet away from him. "_It's Kakarott,"_ Vegeta realized reading the Capsule Corporation logo on the side and taking note of the power level. "_Hmm… If I fight him now, those nitwits up there won't last much longer and there will be no one to buy me time. He's much too close to my power level now anyway and he would just slow me down." _He quickly hid and covered Bulma's mouth.

"You try anything and we'll have to try that idea you had earlier…"he warned Bulma mentally. She nodded her head, eyes wide. Goku stepped out of the spaceship and looked around.

"Oh Kami!" Goku cursed, speeding off toward his friends.

Vegeta looked back toward the battle. He thought he felt a huge rise in power level. "Frieza has ascended to his second form…" Vegeta muttered to himself. Bulma yelped.

"And how many forms are there?"

"Four, if the rumors on the ship are true. Luckily, Frieza didn't call the Ginyu Force after I stole his dragonballs. They'd be one hell of a force to reckon with…" Vegeta explained. "_Why am I even talking to this woman? In fact, why haven't I killed her yet?"_

"So, explain to me why you didn't need that kid," Bulma asked, jogging him from his thoughts.

"I read his mind, woman. Now shut up or I'll shut you up FOR you." Bulma wasn't about to take any chances about how he would enforce such a statement.

By the time he reached the dragonballs, Frieza had ascended to his fourth and final form. "It looks like Kakarott is done for," Vegeta laughed.

"How can you say that?" Bulma screeched. "He can't, he just can't," she sniffed.

"He's not dead yet, you idiot. But with Frieza in his final form, he might as well be. For some reason, I'm sensing that those two imbeciles who came with you are still alive as well. One of them is fluctuating." Vegeta growled suddenly. "_Why am I talking to her again?"_

"Gohan and Krillin?"

"Yea, whatever," he said, attempting to ignore her. He tried to sense them again.

"Oh, nevermind. I think Chrome Dome just got blasted," Vegeta guffawed. Bulma's color drained out of her face.

"_He's lying,"_ she assumed.

"What are you going to wish for?"

"Immortality, so I can finally kick Frieza's ass." Bulma's pupils dilated.

"_Im…mortality? Oh no! If he wishes for immortality… I don't want to think about it. I've… I've got to stop him. But how else can we defeat Frieza?"_ Vegeta summoned the dragon.

"I wish-" he started in perfect Namekian, before turning his head and looking at where the battle was. Thunder started cackling and she could've sworn she saw a golden light exploding in the distance.

"Dear God," he murmured. "Kakarott… he's… done it." Bulma looked at him, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, lightning started cracking all around, giving her a tingling feeling in her skin and making her feel like she just took on a bunch of static electricity.

"Goku?" she perked, looking toward the light. She thought she could hear someone screaming in her head. "It must be Goku…" she whispered. Vegeta dropped to his knees and pounded on the ground.

"It was MY BIRTHRIGHT!" he roared into the sky. "HE'S STOLEN IT FROM ME!" The ground gave way to every pound he gave to the ground.

"What's going on?" she yelled at him. She looked at the dragon, who looked like he could care less about what was going on.

"The fool's done it! He's ascended! Not only will he reach the Legendary before me, but now he will kill Frieza!" Vegeta groaned, holding his head in agony.

"_I've got to stop him from making an irrational wish…"_ Bulma thought, eyeing Vegeta's crazed state.

"Vegeta! If you wish for immortality now, you'll be taking the easy way!" Bulma yelled at him, desperately trying to throw him off. "You're just talking about what you want and obtaining it, not working the hard way for it!" He shooed her off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm getting impatient. Make your wish!" the dragon demanded. "You still have three."

Vegeta looked up towards the dragon, not quite caring what she was saying. He looked at the dragon determinedly, stood up, and opened his mouth to speak.

"You don't want to be weak, do you Vegeta?" she yelled at him. He stopped and turned towards her. He stared at her blankly and shook his head.

"I am not weak!" he growled softly, fists balling.

"DO YOU WANT TO BECOME WEAK?" she demanded.

"I will NEVER be WEAK!" he shouted.

"If you want to defeat 'Kakarott,' you have to do it through your own training, not by some easy-made wish!" Bulma reasoned. He glared at her angrily, mad at her for being so logical. Thunder cackled as the dragon grew more and more impatient.

"I DO NOT have to listen to this BULLSHIT!" Vegeta screamed in defiance, turning to the dragon again.

"How disappointing, Vegeta!" Bulma screeched. "And here I thought you were the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta let out a mighty roar before picking up a nearby boulder and slinging it into a mountain. It shattered in half and tumbled down into the ocean. "And here I thought you were a big bad Saiyan and could do anything!" she pushed, though she felt rattled by his display of rage. But she couldn't stop now. She was on a roll!

"You were the one talking about how Goku isn't even a Saiyan! You hear that? G-O-K-U! His name isn't even Saiyan! He only responds to 'Kakarott' by you! And here he's going to kill YOUR kill, and you're just going to wish all your revenges away." He was breathing heavily, his back turned toward her, fist tightly clenched. She didn't even want to think about his facial expression.

"I promise, woman," he whispered, not audible to her if he'd not been mentally sending it to her as well. "I will find a way to make you pay for this. I'll meet your challenge and then you will pay." He looked up at the dragon, who by then was very pissed off at having been awoken to witness this fight.

"I wish that I may have a way to kill Frieza myself," Vegeta ordered the dragon.

"Your wish cannot be done now, but it will be granted."

"Fine, whatever," Vegeta said. He didn't care when he did it, he just wanted to kill the bastard himself. Bulma looked at him pleadingly.

"If the Namekians die, then there won't be any more dragonballs! And that means no one can wish us back to life!" Bulma urged. "I can't speak Namekian! Do something!" Vegeta looked at her thoughtfully.

"I wish for all those killed under Frieza, including Frieza and his henchmen, which includes me, to be brought back to life. Can you grant such a wish?"

The dragon growled at him, almost insulted by such a question, and looked down at him. "Your wish is granted." He sensed thousands of ki being regenerated onto the planet.

"For my last wish, I wish for all the Namekians, myself, and those who came aboard this earthling's space ship to be sent back to earth."

"And thus, your final wish is granted…" the dragon said, before Bulma and Vegeta found themselves on the Capsule Corp lawn.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"Goku?" Bulma cried. "Where's Goku?" Surely if he'd been there she would've seen either his big head or his goofy hairstyle sticking out above all the short Namekians. Vegeta was beside her.

"Kakarott?" he demanded. "Show yourself!" Vegeta floated up and searched for him. "I don't sense him," Vegeta told Bulma.

"But this doesn't make any sense!" Bulma said, rubbing her forehead. "Gohan? Gohan are you here?" Gohan and Krillin ran up to her on cue.

"Bulma! Thank Kami! Have you seen my dad?"

"Well, the eternal dragon was supposed to bring back the Namekians, Vegeta, and everyone aboard my ship… Oh Kami!" Bulma yelped, slapping her hand over her mouth. "Everyone aboard MY ship! Not just an earthling's ship! MY ship!" Vegeta, picking up her realization with his keen sense, incinerated a tree in rage.

"DAMN IT, Kakarott. You reach the Legendary before me and now you've slipped through my fingers!" Vegeta growled, seating himself under a tree in defiance and going off on his own thoughts.

"What happened? What's Vegeta doing with you Bulma?" Krillin said, looking at Vegeta timidly. If Vegeta decided to kill anyone now, there wouldn't be anyone powerful enough to stop him here. At least that's what he figured.

"That's not important now!" Bulma interrupted. "Vegeta said Goku reached some kind of "Legendary". Did you guys see it?"

"Yea." Gohan piped up simultaneous with Krillin's "no."

"After Frieza … you know… uh… imploded Krillin- sorry Krillin- Dad went berserk. All this lighting started flashing and his eyes turned red. I could hear his voice screaming in my head. Then in an instant, his hair turned gold and his eyes seem to turn a bluish kind of color!" Gohan said. "It felt very… powerful. I could feel his energy sizzling around me before he told me to go find you. So I blasted off toward your signature, worried cause I felt Vegeta's by you, and then next thing I knew I was here."

"So I was right," Vegeta hissed, returning back to their conversation. "He has reached the Legendary." They all looked at him. "Golden hair, teal eyes: such a look is reserved only for those who have ascended to a Super Saiyan." Vegeta punched his fist into a rock, shattering it into powder. Krillin flinched.

"So, uh, Bulma, how'd you get us here? You wished us here, right?"

"The woman wished for everyone killed by Frieza and me to be brought back to life, and then wished everyone here. That damned sly dragon took her words literally though and didn't bring back Kakarott," Vegeta answered for her before closing his eyes and drifting into a meditative state.

"Good going, Bulma! Aww man, that means we didn't get to use the third wish!" Krillin said. "Oh well. I'm sure it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Hey would you go ask my dad to find out about Namek?" Bulma asked Gohan and Krillin. "I'm sure these guys wanna get back if the fight didn't blow the planet apart first." They both nodded.

"Okay, Bulma. And hey! Great job! You may not have saved OUR world like you wanted to, but you certainly saved someone else's!" Gohan said before they both rushed into the building.

"_I didn't do a damn thing,"_ she thought, looking at Vegeta. "_Not a damned thing at all. So why did he do it? All I did was convince him not to wish for immortality. He could've just wished for the keeper of the dragonballs to be saved and brought to Earth, and then wished himself here. But no, he saved everyone, including the people he killed. Maybe… he's not as bad as I thought he was._"

Suddenly a large crowd of young Nameks approached her.

"Ma'am, not that we aren't thankful to be alive, but can we return home?" one asked.

"Yes. Is our planet safe?"

"I don't know," Bulma answered honestly. "Gohan and Krillin are on the case!" she said cheerfully. "Everything will be just fine."

"Bulma!" Gohan yelped, running out fanatically toward her. "Namek! It's been blown to pieces!" A large wave of panic ripped through the Namekian portion of the crowd.

"Please! Settle down!" Bulma said. She went over to a chair and stood on it. "Listen to me! You're all invited to stay in Capsule Corporation until we can wish your planet back! Wait, Krillin, they wished Yamcha and everyone back, right?" When he nodded, Dende spoke up.

"Before Guru passed away, he deemed the dragonballs to me. We can use them again tomorrow instead of waiting a year for yours." Bulma nodded and continued on.

"Well, until then we've got LOTS of empty rooms and we LOVE company!" Bulma said happily, waving them all into the building. "Please, attendants will be happy to give you all rooms." She sighed in relief as the Nameks slowly filed into the building, Gohan floating up ahead and helping them. She looked around her yard. No one left! At least she thought so at first glance.

"Vegeta," she said softly, approaching him as he sat under the tree on a rock. "You're invited to stay too." He cocked an eye open and looked at her.

"Whatever." He got up and started to head into the building.

"Wait. Vegeta!" she called after him. He stopped, not bothering to turn around to her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked his back. For a moment he didn't move.

"Never ask reasons of a prince, woman," he retorted, resuming his walk into the building. Bulma stared after her.

He was going to be a tough cookie to crack.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**6/22/05) OK! After, like, the 5th time editing this, I think this chapter is finally finished. Sorry about all that. If I left mistakes in it, it would bother me! Also, I read it over and over and some of the transitions seemed rushed, so I added some to it.**

**Yay! First chapter done! So what do ya think? Good? Bad? Pathetically sad? Please review! It's really weird looking at the large number difference between HITS and REVIEWS. **

**I don't know where I'm gonna go with this. Might be three chapters. Might be twenty! I'll figure it out. Next chapter up as soon as I figure it out!**


	3. Difficult Houseguest

**To Dream of You**

**Chapter Two: Difficult Houseguest**

**I only have two people so I think I'll go ahead and do this thing. It's really funny, cause the hit counter says 140 and I have 3 reviews! LOL! Oh well. If you like the story, or you don't and want to yell at me, please review. ;D**

**Katara n Zuko4eva: I'm happy you like it! Thank you for reviewing, and I'll try to update as much as I can think of stuff. ;D**

**Selene-13-immortal: I'm glad someone thinks I'm funny! Thanx for reviewing, and I'll try not to disappoint!**

**Panzer (anon): Thank you for the review! I'm happy someone thinks its good!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Living with Vegeta was just plain difficult. They fought a minimum of four times a day, six on weekends for some odd reason, and yet they still tolerated each other's presence. As they fought more and more, he began to threaten her and everyone else less and less… And everyone knows how that goes.

Ignorant of the eerie attraction towards each other, every day they practically followed each other around, screaming their heads off and sending crude insults flying. They couldn't get enough of each other, but yet they couldn't stand one another. Bulma's mother was considering writing a book on how to handle different types of houseguests (or, a book on blossoming romance between two rivals), and her father was trying to keep a record of all the insults they'd fired.

"We can get rich all over again!" he declared to his wife, counting at least 5 more insults in his record than the 'sailors' thought were possible. Then, once they started reusing words, he starting recording their combinations, such as "stupid idiot" and "bitchy-ass hoe" and so on and so forth. He was becoming quite educated in his study and was beginning to know more about the youth of the day.

In the end, though, he decided the information was much too valuable for the public's eye and kept the records for only his and his wife's private use. Of course, the authors were welcomed to read their work, but preferred not to as it reminded them of one another.

"Dad, I really don't want to see that book. If that arrogant son of a bitch has anything to do with it, I really don't want to have it in the same room with me. For all I care that damned thing can burn in hell."

"Wait, hold on sweetie," he said quickly, opening it to the fourth to last page. "Arrogant son of a bitch...Damned thing… burn in hell…" he mimicked, writing down his daughter's phrase. "Wait, maybe that's in there already…" he murmured, flipping through the book. "I've got it! I'm going to go and put this in a computer, honey, and then whenever I'm not sure I can just search for it!" He scurried off, but continued to search through his book. Never hurt to keep a hard copy.

"Fine. Whatever!" she groaned.

"Is that your favorite word?" she heard someone behind her say snidely. "Whatever?"

"What's it to you?" she asked, turning to face Vegeta.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you'll say before I blast you. And you have confirmed that it will be 'whatever'."

"Don't threaten me."

"Then don't talk back to your superior."

"And you are superior, how again?"

"I am the prince of a superior race. How much more can be said?" he asked haughtily.

"You listen here-" she started up, just before she found herself backed up against the wall. She glared at him as she found herself trapped between his two arms, faces only inches away.

"Well," he hissed. "I'm listening. What? Lost for words? Too scared to reply? All I'd have to do is put my hand around your neck, and 'snap!' you'd be done for. So what were you saying? I'm still listening."

"Actually," Bulma interjected, gazing at him. "I was just thinking about how I could stare at your eyes forever."

"You're pathetic!" he barked, immediately backing away. "You have a mate!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You think I'm trying to 'mate' with you? What the fuck… All I did was comment on your eyes. And Yamcha's NOT my mate! We never were, and even if you consider 'dating' like 'mating,' we broke up weeks ago!"

"Well, you didn't have much say in the matter, did you?" Bulma looked down, tears starting well. If there ever was a touchy subject with her, it was her break up with Yamcha.

"You bastard," she whispered. "Oh fuck me!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air and heading upstairs towards her room.

"Don't make offers you wouldn't be able to handle, foolish woman!" Vegeta roared, following her into the hall.

"I wouldn't want to deal with you even if you were the last man on earth!"

"You want to test that theory?" he snickered. "I am quite capable of eliminating everyone else…" Bulma stopped and turned around suddenly.

"Why do you do that?"

"I told you not-"

"Why do you insist on insulting me, harassing me, and threatening me when I invited you to LIVE IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!" She hadn't even bothered to turn around and yell that in his face. She just kept walking.

Suddenly she noticed that a blue glow was coming from behind her and stopped. She turned around to find herself facing a bright blue ki ball.

"That'll be the last time you raise your voice at me…" Vegeta growled, hand outstretched toward her. She was far too close to dodge the blast, and even she was far enough she probably wouldn't survive the impending explosion.

"WELL?" she screamed at him, temper raging. "What are you waiting for? Blast me already!" His face twitched and he stood there staring at her a good thirty seconds.

"But I'm not finished with you yet!" he swore, putting his hand down and dissipated the ki beam. He turned on heel. "And besides," he called back to her as he was marching away. "You didn't say 'whatever'."

_**IIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Things had been… shall we say… tense? O.o After the incident Vegeta gave her a death threat every time he saw her.

"So much for his non-threat streak…" she murmured to herself as she escaped another encounter with him. Don't get her wrong, she was still scared shitless of him at times and did her best to avoid him. This time she decided to duck into the front hallway where the door to the house was. He was eating now, which meant she wanted to be as far away from the kitchen as possible.

"Who the hell are you?" she screeched, dropping her drink as she spotted an unfamiliar man opening the door and allowing himself in. He was wearing a black sweater and black jeans. "_Looks like a typical robber," _she almost snickered to herself. "_Where's the ski mask?"_

The man whirled behind her and brought a gun out of his pocket.

"Go to the front lawn!" he said gruffly, pushing her with the gun towards the open front door.

"Uh…o.. okay," she stammered, walking nervously toward the lawn with him behind her. "_Is this the end? What does he want with me? Is he going to rape me? Oh Kami no!" _she begged silently, tears starting to flow. They made their way to the driveway. "_He must have taken care of security. Did he make a distraction, or did he… (gulp) eliminate them?_"

"Get in the car!" he demanded, opening the door to the passenger's seat of a black SUV parked outside the complex. She nodded and got inside. He bound her hands behind her back and moved the seat up as far as it went so that she couldn't move her legs. Then he shut and locked the door, taping the handle beforehand so that there was no way she could open it.

There was already a driver, who was wearing a red ribbon logo on his jacket.

"_What does the Red Ribbon Army want with me?"_ she asked herself, eyeing the jacket. The kidnapper got in the back opposite her beside another Red Ribbon man, who had long white hair with a matching mustache. At least that's what she could tell by the right side mirror.

"Welcome Miss Briefs," the man directly behind her said coyly, as the SUV departed from the CC lot. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Gero!" he said, with a strange Russian sort of accent.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Bulma snapped, a sudden rush of anger rising as she remembered her previous encounters with the RR army.

"Ah, yes, always the hostile type. To make a long story short, I need you to help me finish my android. Actually, I have two, #17 and #18. There's a flaw in both of their programming. If I hadn't caught it, the two would have killed me!" he said with a light chuckle.

"Shame," Bulma said sarcastically.

"I need you to figure out how to fix the programming."

"And if I don't want to?" Bulma asked haughtily.

"Then we have no… use for you." Bulma nodded in understanding. That was basically the way to say they would kill her.

"What are they programmed to do originally?"

"Well see, that's the part where you come in. I want you to program them to eliminate all humans on the planet." Bulma sat in silence for a bit.

"You're out of fucking mind if you think I'd do that."

"Well, that's such a shame. And here, we could have turned you into #19,"

"Go to hell!" she declared, head butting the driver and sending the SUV into a crazy curve.

BOOM!

The whole roof of the car caved in as if something had just hit or landed on it from the top.

"Bloody hell!" the driver exclaimed just before an arm punched through the roof of the car and tore away the metal.

"_Oh fuck me…"_ Bulma thought, watching in awe as Vegeta ripped the whole top of the car off in one easy motion and discarded it. He then grabbed the driver and 'discarded' him as well.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" Vegeta roared at the man in black. Needless to say, the man abandoned ship. Then, everything happened in what was quite literally two and some small fraction seconds.

From Vegeta's point of view as the first second started, Dr. Gero had just pulled out a Swiss Army knife and was rearing it up to stab Bulma in the neck. To Bulma, the SUV was headed directly for a tree at 50 mph and the idiot kidnapper had neglected to put her seatbelt on.

Then, within the same second, Vegeta punched Dr. Gero in the shoulder with his left arm, swooping the arm up to eventually make contact with Gero's face, while simultaneously hoisting Bulma up on his shoulder with his right arm.

The second directly after that, Vegeta's fist connected to Gero's face and tore a good chunk of metal off, revealing his android state. This left Vegeta's left hand free to form a quick ki ball and fire it toward the engine, igniting the gasoline. While the ki beam was still in the air, he phased off the car to a safe distance, in which the car then proceeded to explode a millisecond after. Had Vegeta not blasted the car, then it would have hit the tree only a nanosecond after that.

If only we humans had the quickness of a Saiyan, we would've seen all these things play out.

But alas, to the human bystanders looking through the missing roof of the SUV, Gero was preparing to stab Bulma when his face suddenly imploded and the car hit the tree, somehow exploding upon contact. Looking for the flame haired man and the blue-haired woman as they noticed the burning car lacked their presence, they would have to look left of the tree ten feet to find him standing there with the woman strung over his shoulder.

And of course, Vegeta just walked away from the scene with a scowl, Bulma still strung over his shoulder.

"Um… thank you Vegeta." She was more shocked than grateful, she'd have to admit, but she still felt needed to thank him. _"Why does he do the things he does?"_

"Humph," he grunted, setting her down so she could walk on her own. "The pleasure of killing you is reserved only for me," he explained, leaving a very confused Bulma to stand there and watch him go.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIII**_

After Vegeta had saved her life, Bulma began to feel much safer with him in the house, even though he had promised to be the death of her. "_I'm glad I know how I'm going to die,"_ she thought smartly. "_If I know how its going to happen, then I know I can survive everything else!"_ Indeed, fear was not a factor for her anymore with anything except Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" she asked timidly, expecting to find him outside.

"What?" he snapped from behind her. She jumped and turned to face him.

"I have a present for you!" she said, smiling at him.

"A… present?" This was confusing. Here, he had insulted and harassed her for three weeks, and then he saved her life so he could kill her himself (which is the ultimate way of obtaining fear from someone, so he thought), and now she randomly has a present for him. "_It must be some kind of trick."_

"I don't need any of your presents," he said harshly.

"No, please, I really think you'll like this," she begged, giving him the big puppy eyes and the pleading grin.

"_Just say no…"_ he told himself. "Fine." "_Damn it!"_ he cursed himself. "_Why can't I refuse her?_"

"Okay, stand back now," she said, pulling out a capsule.

"I don't want a car-"

"It's not a car! Here, look!" She popped the capsule and threw it in the middle of the lawn, revealing a huge dome shaped room.

"What is it?" he asked in unimpressed tone.

"It's a gravity room." This peaked his interest.

"Like the one that was on Kakarott's ship?"

"Yes. Only this one goes up to 1000 times gravity." Vegeta nodded. She was right. He was pleased with this present. "I'll show you how to work the controls," she said, heading inside the GR.

"_Just don't say anything. Then she won't be able to tell if you're grateful or dissatisfied."_ This time he listened to himself. He silently followed and listened as she showed him the switches and controls.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked randomly.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for saving me, and I figured maybe now you won't bitch about how low the gravity on this planet is!" she explained, grinning at him. He stared at her, bundles of questions swimming in his head. Should he thank her? No.

"Excellent. Now get out." At such a demand, he would have expected her to start yelling at him for being so ungrateful, but she just smirked at him and headed towards the door. "_Why does she act like she understands me so well? Does she really?"_

"Don't push yourself too hard," she called to him as she walked out.

"This is ridiculous," he murmured, looking at the door she had just left through. "She prances around like she can read me like a book!" He punched the wall, which she explained should be strong enough to handle whatever he had to deal. "Fucking wench, why can't I get her out of my mind? Why does she have to be so god damned attractive? And it doesn't help that she has the attitude of a Saiyan. She's practically a princess on this planet…_and I'm a prince._"

Bulma stood outside the door, listening to him talk to himself about her. She felt excited at the idea of him being attracted to her but felt scared at the same time. Could he possibly grow obsessive about her? No, she was being stupid. He just hates her so much that he daydreams about her demise. But that wouldn't explain the last few comments. "_Maybe I should've explained to him that these walls aren't soundproof,"_ she thought. Suddenly he stopped talking. "Ah, shit," she cursed to herself, continuing to walk back towards the house in case he opened the door and caught her standing there. "I forgot about that damned mental thing. It's not like he constantly reminds me though."

She walked into the kitchen and got herself a snack. "Ah, Vegeta. I don't know what's wrong with us. We fight, we scream, and then next thing we know we're on tolerable terms." She chugged a glass of milk.

"There's something about you though, something I can't keep myself away from," she decided. "And that's probably what's so ironic about it. We define a love-hate relationship." She munched on some cookies her mother had left her. She snorted suddenly. "Love-hate. That's funny. We don't even come close to loving each other." She chewed thoughtfully. "But I guess anything's possible."

_**IIIIIIIIIIII**_

"Woman!" If he was trying to start a fight at… what time was it? She looked over. If he was trying to start a fight a 2:32 in the morning, he had one thing coming. The past week he'd been training nonstop in the blasted gravity room.

"_That's it,"_ she decided. "_His sleep deprivation has caused him to snap and now he's trying to play a joke or something stupid on me. And why's it so bright?"_

"Woman, get out here!" he yelled from her balcony, rapping on the door. He could break in through the window but she knew he wouldn't want to deal with the consequences.

"Ugh," she groaned, practically rolling off the bed.

"What is… it?" Something was glowing outside and there was electricity in the air. She pushed aside the curtains and opened the balcony doors when she saw him.

"You're… golden."

"Damn right," Vegeta said with a proud smirk. She surveyed his features. His hair was even spikier, if possible, and was an electric blonde. She peered into his eyes.

"_Gohan was right. They're teal."_

"Actually, the half-breed said they were blue. I told you they were teal," Vegeta answered her.

"Oh yea. I can't get used to that whole mind reading thing. So you're a Super Saiyan then?"

"Yes. I've ascended." He made his aura cackle just for effect. Bulma looked him over again and started to look concerned.

"Once you ascend, you can return to normal, right?"

"Yes. It's just a peak of intense power." He grinned at her dangerously. _"She's worried I'll have too much power for too long." _She did indeed show relief, but not for the reasons he thought.

"Oh okay. Don't get me wrong, you look good as a blonde, but the black hair matched your eyes too well for you to just go and change permanently like that," she muttered, yawning. He looked at her in surprise.

"What? Oh. Heheh. I can be kind of blunt when I'm sleepy." She yawned again.

"_I don't understand,"_ Vegeta thought absentmindedly. "_She should be cowering in fear. Does she not understand the awesome power of a Super Saiyan? What this means?"_

"You realize that since we have both ascended, I have a fair chance of defeating Kakarott?" Bulma just nodded.

"Yea, that's pretty obvious."

"And you realize that the power you practically handed me can crush this entire planet? In fact, the entire galaxy?" She just nodded.

"I'm not stupid," she snapped, rubbing her eyes. "Anyway. I'm going to go back to bed. I'm glad you finally obtained what you wanted. I trust you'll try to be good…" she said with a grin as she sloshed back over to her bed and collapsed on it. She was out cold.

"_That didn't turn out nearly how I wanted it to. She was supposed to be in fear of my power." _He glared at her sleeping form. "_I've been too soft on her. Bah! If only she knew… how much control she wields."_ He walked into her room and stood over her, powering back down into normal form so as not to wake her.

"_I… I can't believe it. She didn't understand what a big deal this is; I could sense her thoughts about how insignificant my ascension was. But she truly understood what it meant to me and she was happy. She is…happy. For me! She trusts me. Why else would she not care for me obtaining such power? In fact, she seemed to like the idea of me being able to crush anyone and anything. But trust is only reserved for friends. Is that what we are? Friends? Impossible…"_ He brushed back some of her hair and looked at her closed eyes. If the word 'friends' sounded disgusting in his head, what would it sound like out of his mouth? "_Such an enigma."_

"_That's too dangerous!"_ another side seemed to say. "_She is weak and doesn't know her place. Such an attachment would be outrageous!"_ Vegeta frowned, recoiling his hand back from her sleeping form. Yes, yes it would. "_You promised her on Namek. You promised you would make her pay." _Vegeta nodded. Indeed he did. _"She's conning you! She's tricked you on Namek and she's going to do it again! She must be trying to get close to you in order to make your pain more intense. She's using you for protection. Well, we'll just have to turn that pain around, won't we?"_ Vegeta grinned wickedly. Why yes, yes he would.

**IIIIIIIIII**

**Was this chapter short? Oh well, 'whatever!' Actually, reading that now that seems kind of rushed. I think I'll edit this later. Well anyway, please R&R!**


	4. Dreams

**To Dream of You**

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

**I just realized that I thanked the reviewers from the wrong story last chapter. O.O Oops. Sorry about that! I'll fix it here:**

**stvbnkz4eva: Thank you for being the first to review! Sorry I missed you last chapter, I must've confused myself or clicked out or something. O.o Can't believe I got the wrong story. Anyway, don't worry! I have the whole story planned out and I'm definitely going to finish this. No backing out for me!**

**Selene-13-immortal: I got you last time, but again, thank you for reviewing!**

**Panzer (anon): Somehow I also got you, but again thank you for reviewing for me! I makes me so happy. **

**Linkin Park 04: Thanks for reviewing another one of my stories! Have no fear, this one is already planned out and will be complete in no time.**

**Bulma-san (anon): Thank you! I'm glad you didn't think they were too OOC. I was really worried about that. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't going to start writing about how Vegeta pinned for Bulma and called her 'muffin' or anything, but still...**

**Tailameaisu: Thanks for sticking with the story after the first chapter! It's action/adventure, so its not even hit the tip of the iceberg yet! **

**Raccly e.r 17: Hey buddy! Thanks for reviewing another story. I hope you don't have too much trouble sorting this out from my other story. Well, I'll talk to you online, or I'll read that new story you posted.**

**Pearl3: Thanks for reviewing another story of mine! I reviewed one of yours (which you should have noticed by the flood of reviews you suddenly had.. lol) and I loved it! I hope you stick with the story.**

**Sorry, but the story isn't even halfway finished. ;D Don't worry, I have everything planned out so I'm not going to stop writing because of writer's block or anything.

* * *

**

It was time. He slipped quietly out from under teh covers and off the bed, levitating so there would be no chance of unfortunate 'creeks.' Eyes narrowing, he turned the knob of the doorhandle slowly to keep the mechanisms inside from grinding against each other too loud. He opened it a milimeter at a second, so that only Piccolo's ears would be able to detect sound inside the household. Making a three door down trip, he did the same to Bulma's door.

Stalking into the room, he leviteated over to her bed and glared at her intently. He placed his hand just above her nose, flattening it as if he were pressing it against her face as he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in concentration.

"_Time to use my 'mental thingy'_," he sneered to himself, mimicking her high pitched nickname for his abilities in his head.

Concentration on her, he began to read her thoughts.

"_Good, she's in a deep sleep already_," he noted.

He decided to look at her dreams. She probably didn't think she had dreams because she only remembered one or two every other week, but that didn't mean she wasn't having them.

She was having a nightmare about Dr. Gero. Again. Vegeta had been sneaking into her room doing this for the past week since the incident and she was still having hellish nightmares about what could have happened.

"I won't do it!" Vegeta winced mentally. Must she scream like that, even in her thoughts?

"_I guess in a situation like that, she would."_

Vegeta surveyed the familiar room that he'd never been in. How she imagined such a place, he didn't know nor care. It was very metallic, with test tubes lining the tables against the wall and two huge cryogenic tubes behind Bulma. Dr. Gero sat in a gray, metal throne as he looked down at Bulma, who was being held in some kind of chair with straps around her arms.

Dr. Gero laughed, his white mustache dancing around his unseen mouth. "But you will," he claimed dangerously. "Or your mother gets it."

"_Her dreams are so corny,"_ Vegeta decided, mocking the 'threatening' line Dr. Gero had said. "_She must've been watching those horrible action flicks again."_

Dr. Gero pointed toa screen that turned on at cue, showing the man who kidnapped Bulma following her mother around the CC complex. He followed her into her room and shut the door.

"And when I say 'gets it,' I don't mean just 'dies'."

Bulma scowled, eyes starting to glaze as she lowered her head. "Fine," she choked. "Show them to me."

"_That's why emotions get you hurt,"_ Vegeta reprimanded her mentally, though he kept the thought to himself. Couldn't risk her hearing that in her dreams and waking up, could he?

Suddenly the setting changed in a way that it only could in a dream. Bulma turned around to see the androids behind her, but instead came face to face with a wasted city. She dropped to her knees at the entrance, starting to sob as she surveyed the wasteland.

"What have I done?" she whispered traumatically, suddenly bursting forth and sprinting into the city. Vegeta watched as she ran street after street, turning as if she knew where she were going. Why did that city look so familiar.

She charged wildy up the steps to a half-collapsed dome building. "_I know I should recognize that place,"_ he muttered in concentration."_But this is the first time its appeared in her dream."_

Bulma stepped over the collapsed doorframe and into the unstable building. Her eyes started watering again and she covered her mouth with her hand at the sight of a destroyed living room. A beam had speared a plamsa TV and the couches were gray from debri dust. She started flailing up the steps, not even stopping nor showing sign that she knew she had just stepped through a broken stair. She just hoisted herself up frantically and continued advancing up the stairwell. She threw herself into the second door on the left on the third floor. Vegeta began to understand, recognizing the placement of her parent's room.

She looked around savegly, finally stopping as her eyes rested on two lumps in the bed. Throwing the covers back savegely, she immediately fell back at the sight of two half-decomposed corpses resting peacefully in the bed.

Crawling backwards crab style, she felt around for a clear, debri-less place to stand up, but to her misfortune instead found herself falling straight through the floor. She stood up and recognized her room, brushing herself off.

"_At least she didn't scream,"_ Vegeta mused to himself, realizing that her room was, indeed, under her parent's.

She looked around rather calmly, considering she'd just seen what was supposed to be her parent's corpses, and looked toward the hallway. Was that- music? No wait, its someone talking. But then why is it music again?

She ventured into the hallway and followed the source of the sound, finally stopping at a near by door.

"_That's my room."_

She opened teh door timidly and peeked in. The room was the same as the rest, debri-filled and dusty. But the TV was on and someone was channel surfing.

Vegeta saw himself sprawled across the bed laziy, one leg hanging off the edge, his head proped a little so that he could easily see the TV. He looked at the TV boredly and with disintrest. Not even aknowledging that he knew of her presence, he continued to change channels.

Finally he stopped at the news. It was covering the andoird attack.

"Two androids, # 17 and #18, created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army and programmed by the Capusle Corp. hostage Bulma Briefs, have been making a rampage and causing havoc across the globe as they strike city after city, their current location is right here in East City, but-" CCRRRKKKK.

Static. Vegeta, the one in the dream at least, staredat the static before eerily moving his head in the direction of Bulma.

"Look what would've happened if I hadn't rescued you!"

"AHHH!" Bulma jolted awake, sitting upright in her bed. Wiping newly formed sweat off her forehead, she tried to slow her breathing back to normal before looking around the room. Just in case.

No one.

Either way, she wouldn't get much more sleep tonight.

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

"Cher'l rej jul y's muiyrg?" Vegeta sneered at her, aggrivating her like there was no tomorrow.

"UGHH! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Bulma screeched, stomping out of the room and giving a warning glare to her father on the way out. Ever since Mr. Brief's had heard Vegeta insulting Bulma in Saiyan two days ago, he'd been trying to crack the code ever since.

Not that he knew Vegeta was insulting her, but that's what he assumed. For all he knew, Vegeta was declaring his undying passion for Bulma. Either way it wouldn't be pretty. All Vegeta had said was that the grammar and everything was similar, but the alphabet was a different order.

Not like that helped much.

"How unfair," she huffed from the other room.

"Tyzo ymr'l zuyn," he called to her as he left the complex toward the GR. Suddenly he heard a beeping noise.

"Pxup chemr'l sour mxyl!" she said proudly. Vegeta turned around to face Bulma in her victory stance, hands on hips, legs shoulder width apart. She had Raditz's scouter on.

"You reprogrammed it," he noticed, witnessing the backwards yellow numbers, though readable to her, flashing in English.

"Damn right."

"Hm. Maybe you are useful for something." Snickering at her outraged cry, he decided it was time to take his leave and go train in the gravity room.

"She'll probably have that stupid, corny dream again tonight," he muttered as he turned the controls on. "I already killed Gero, so there's no way I can make her suffer through that again."

He started warming up, doing kicks and punches in the air to adjust to the gravity.

"_It is possible for me to insert myself into her dreams. Saiyans have a stronger mental capability than humans, so it should be quite plausible."_

He stopped and went to the controller, turning the gravity up 50 more gs.

"_But what can I do?"_ He started doing his kicks and punches again. "_I have to get close to her... but how? Maybe I can... tempt her. Heheh."_

"Vegeta!" he heard from outside the GR. There was a pounding on the door. With an annoyed sigh, he powered down the GR and opened the door.

"I came by to tell you that I have to go on a triptomorrow morningand I'm not going to be back until two days from now. Okay?"

"That's great. Now I don't have to put up with you."

"Glad to see you care so much!" she yelled sarcastically, turning on heel and stomping out.

"I'll definitely have to do it tonight," he decided with a sly smirk, continuing his training.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was time again. Her ki was at her lowest point. Slipping off the bed like all the previous nights, he made his way into her room again.

_"Lets see what she's dreaming about this time."_

It wasn't the Gero dream, that's for sure. She was dreaming about the business meeting.

"So, Ms. Briefs, you have an idea about improving the capsule storage?"

"Yes, I do," Bulma said, clicking a button and having a powerpoint come up on the wall. She presented for about 20 minutes before asking for questions.

"So, why are you so lonely?" a man asked seriously, holding his pen up to take notes on what she was going to say in response.

"What?"

"Why do you feel so lonely?" Bulma frowned.

"I don't-"

"Can't you hold on to a man?" another man asked.

"Of course I can!" Bulma huffed.

"Then why don't you have one now?" a woman asked.

_"This is my chance,"_ Vegeta decided.

"She does. She's got me," he said, appearing behind her in her dream.

"Ve-Vegeta?" she asked.

"I protect her, I'm nicer to her than I am to anyone else, and I'm damn sexy!" he claimed, still looking around at the board. "_If she wakes up and remembers this, she will be forced to think that her subconcious mind thinks that about me."_

"Hm... he will do nicely," the man who asked the question said, writing his name down.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked again, blinking at him.

"Any other questions?" he asked the board.

"No, I think everything is in order!" a woman said, allowing everyone to stand up. Bulma still looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as everyone was leaving.

"I'm always here for you," he explained, almost as if it were obvious. "Can't let anything happen to you? That would crush me!" He scooped her up and took off through the window.

"I'm so confused..." she murmered.

"What's there to be confused about? You're dreaming about me caring about you," Vegeta explained casually.

"(Sigh) Yea you're right. Too bad you're never actually like this or I'd have to fall in love with you!" she joked.

Vegeta forced a chuckle. Things were going well. "Silly woman. I am always like this. Just not in a way you'd expect to see." He set her down on the CC lawn. "Now no more of those android dreams. I'd never let something like that happen to you," he said with a smirk.

He took his leave from her dream and looked in to discover her mind was filling in for him. Things had gone perfectly.

"_I will crush her_," he realized with an evil grin. "_By making her fall in 'love,' whatever the hell that can do for a person, with me by making her confuse me with her dreams, I'll break her heart by rejecting her."_ He chuckled softly as he entered his room and lounged on his bed. "_She'll learn that emotions are for weaklings_."

"My revenge will be a good one," he growled softly before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long and ended up so short! I confused myself by thinking I'd already updated this, when I actually ended up updating my other story like, 3 times. I figure since I'm almost done, I'll go ahead and finish that. After I finish my other story I'll be able to focus more on this. Only 2 more chapters in 'My Band' so don't worry!**

**Oh, I still have to edit this. So please excuse any mistakes.**


	5. Build Her Up

**To Dream of You**

**Chapter 4: Build Her Up**

**Sorry again. Relatively short chapter that took forever to come out: but at least now I finished If I Knew Then so I don't have to worry about that anymore, meaning there should be more time for this.**

**Tailameaisu: Sorry. It's been taking me forever to update lately. Thanks for the review!**

**vegetafanatic1: I'm glad it rocks so much to you. ;D Thanks a bunch for the review! I'll try and update more often for you people.**

**Raccly e.r 17: Yes, yes, I understand. Yes, isn't he really freaky? Oh well. Everything will be okay. Thanks for the review! I'll tty online.**

**sabudabu: LOL! A new reviers (score!). Thanks a bunch for reading this and everything. Yes, damn sexy evil bastards are the best. And he's only going to get better!**

**ShadowCatYumi08: I'm glad you still like it. Yes, Veg-head is getting evil. Sorry it took so long for this chappie! Thanks for the review!**

**cutehelenjames: Yes, Veg-head must learn, and be assured that Bulma will teach him. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my stories! I'll try and update soon!**

**STILL HAVE TO EDIT! I uploaded half of the chapter and then typed the rest in the 'edit' box on here, so some words might run together or something cause of the stupid way this thing saves.**

"Mkay, you know how to explain the capsulation process, right?"

"Yes, dad," Bulma explained. Again. "Don't worry! Everything is covered. You just enjoy the time off with mom. And mom, don't forget to leave Vegeta alone unless you're cooking for him. He's easily annoyed."

"I'll take good care of him for you, hun. Don't fret!"

"Mom, you act like we're married."

"You're right. If you were he'd be going with you."

"Exactly. Well, I'm off! Love you both. Bye."

She hopped into her topless hovercar and sped off. She'd only been driving an hour, thirty minutes away from North City (thinking of Vegeta the whole time of course) when it happened.

"This music you're listening to is shit."

Had she not recognized the gruff voice, she most likely would have swerved and barely avoided hitting the oncoming truck.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here for you," he started off gruffly like he rehearsed, pulling memories of the dream back to her. He slid in another line. "Can't let anything happen to you, can I? It would crush me-" He heard her heartbeat skip. "-if I wasn't the one to kill you." She sighed at that.

"I wonder if the thing about not showing it right was true," she murmured to herself. Vegeta knew she was talking about his closing statement before he'd left her dream.

"What?" he feigned.

"Nothing. Just a weird dream I had."

His face remained stoic, but had he the chance he would've chuckled at the irony.

"What's the meeting for?"

"I'm going to present a new capsulation process that will allow more storage." Of course, Vegeta already knew this from her dream.

"So why isn't your father going?"

"Well, since I came up with it, he thought it was time I start speaking up for my own work. Especially if I'm going to be taking the company one day."

"I see."

(... 30 min. awkward silence...)

"Well, we're here. What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? I'm coming in with you."

"But-" He busted open the front doors and walked inside casually. "-you're in your training uniform." she finished, sighing as she started to half run after him.

"Woman! Hurry up!" he barked from inside, startling the numerous secretaries scurrying around the lobby.

"Well, if you're in such a hurry why don't you help me with the presentation?" she asked sarcastically, thinking back to her dream and how unrealistic it was.

"Fine. I will!" Snatching her suitcase, he went into the lecture room they would meet in and broke it open, reading the notes and files inside.

"Ugh... I should just IGNORE him."

"Woman, stop talking to yourself and get your presentation thing ready."

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, hands on hips as she strode over and started to load her PowerPoint.

_"What does he think he's doing, following me up here? If he's going to try and embarrass me, he's got another thing coming..."_

"And what exactly are you going to do to me if I do embarrass you?"

"Stop messing around in my thoughts!"

"But your head is so loud and annoying it seeps in."

"SHUT UP! Why ARE you here?"

"I told you. I can't let anything happen to you."

"At this point I don't care what happens to me, because you're more of a hassle than anyone else is."

"Which is EXACTLY why I have to protect you."

"Urgh! You know what. Fuck you. I'm going to ignore you."

"Okay, you do that."

"I will!"

"Well then why aren't you?"

"I am!"

"Well why are you still talking to me?"

"I'm not!"

"... WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR?"

"Hm... I was just trying to figure out how much makeup you put on to remove half of the unattractiveness from your face. I must inform you, though, it didn't work."

"Ah! Mrs. Briefs! I see you're all set up."

Attempting to keep from clenching her mouth too hard in fear that her teeth would shatter, she clenched her fists instead and mustered a grin.

"Eh... yes. Please have a seat while we wait for the other board members to arrive."

Taking a seat, the old man peered at Vegeta. "Erm... who are you?" he asked, weirder out by Vegeta's spandex. Vegeta glared in return.

"Vegeta," he mumbled.

"Uh... okay. I mean... what are you doing here?"

"He's my... uh... business assistant. AND personal trainer!" Bulma quickly cut in. "I apologize for his attire. We'd come back from a workout session and I forgot to bring his extra clothes."

"Ah.. that's understandable," the man nodded, relaxed at the explanation.

"Um... I'm going to go run and see the secretary real quick for something. I'll be right back. If any other members arrive, will you tell them I'm coming?"

"Yes, of course. Go ahead." The old man watched her leave the room and then looked to Vegeta. "So uh... anything going on between you two?"

Perplexed by how to answer the question, he scowled.

"Oh! I didn't mean to offend you! I mean I was just wondering..." Vegeta ignored him as he trailed off. He didn't want anyone coming on to her. She had to fall in love with him. Wait. The man never said he was asking because of Bulma...

Horrified at the thought of the man asking because of HIM, Vegeta quickly corrected him. "No! You had it right! We're... engaged."

"Oh, really? So lucky..." Vegeta's eyes widened. Was he talking about him or her?

Before he could figure it out and make his get away, a couple more men walked into the room.

"Jerry! Glad to see you're already here. And who's this?"

"I'm Vegeta."

"He's Ms. Brief's business partner and personal trainer. That's why he's wearing the spandex. They forgot to bring extra clothes or something. Actually... it's going to be MRS. Briefs soon, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

_"Shit. The woman's back. Actually... that's good."_

_"Just play along, woman."_ She nodded her head to him.

"Uh.. yea. Why?"

"Oh we were just discussing what a lucky young man this is!" one of the men Vegeta heard referred to as "Tom" said.

"Yes," another named Clarence agreed. "Marrying such a lovely young lady!"

"_That's right. She's mine, bitches."_ Vegeta smirked at his own thought.

"_Disgusting,"_ Bulma grimaced inwardly, noting their eyes roaming up along her legs. "_I owe you Vegeta,"_ she called to him mentally. He gave her a confused look. But thank god he'd warded them off by saying they were engaged!

"Alright, gentlemen. As soon as the other five board members arrive, we'll begin."

Vegeta sighed. It was going to be a long and boring event.

By the end of the session, he was sure he was brain dead. Rubbing his temples in an attempt to stimulate brain activity, he snapped into complete consciousness as he heard the board members start to ask her questions to wrap up the meeting.

"So, what are your plans for marketing this if you don't gain approval?"

"_Shit_," she winced mentally. "_My dad forgot to tell me that. He said we were counting on this approval._"

"_Time to step in_," Vegeta decided, slamming his hands down on the table in the action of standing up to gain their attention. "The company doesn't need approval. They can rig up their product without it, but we thought it would be in your best interest to slap your approval label on it."

"What? Who is this?" an outrageous female board member shrieked. Obviously they did not like to think of themselves as incompetent.

"Don't listen to him!" Bulma wailed, running over and trying to move in front of him. "He's-"

"-her business partner. And what I mean is that we are here to promote the product, am I right? And we apparently need your approval to market it. However, if you do not decide to approve it and you attempt to sue us over it, we'd be gaining all the publicity we need…probably more than if you had just approved it in the first place. And I know such a loophole wouldn't be very... er... helpful to this board when other companies catch on."

The board started to murmur, making Bulma pale considerably.

"It looks like you're the lucky one, Mrs. Briefs. Your business partner is impeccable. He knows the system well. You've got yourself an approval."

In a state of shock so great, she didn't notice that the board started to file out. Attempting to stutter a thank you to Vegeta, she stopped when she saw the large smirk on his face.

"Well, thanks, I guess. You got me the approval. Just don't scare me like that next time."

"Yea yea. Oh, don't bother to go down the stairs. I do NOT want to have to deal with that woman at the front again," Vegeta explained, grimacing at the thought of that blonde harpy at the front attempting to seduce him in the lobby. He scooped Bulma up and flew out the window, exactly like in her dream from the day before.

"Wow," she murmured, thinking back to it. "I'm so confused."

He chuckled. "What's there to be confused about? You're dreaming about me caring about you." He forced a smile so it would replay the scene from her dream. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"What the fuck is going-" He quickly squeezed a point on her neck, knocking her out. A wicked grin on his face, he touched down to her car and capsulated all her things. Then he capsulated the car, shoved them all in her pocket, and took off again.

Hoping the wind would waken her in a few hours, he flew around in circles, stopping at a few different countries to look at sights. He could sense her mind start to become aware again, so he immediately took back off to the building where the meeting was held. As she awakened, he quickly went to the point where he'd knocked her out and headed in the direction of Capsule Corp.

"What... what happened?"

"You fell asleep almost as soon as I picked you up, fool."

"Huh? Oh wow. I must've been really tired."

"You just don't want to admit you like me carrying you," he stated casually, almost like he said it every day.

"Huh?" she looked around, trying to figure out if she never woke up. "Am I... asleep?"

"How could you be?"

"I... never mind. Are we almost there?" He grunted affirmatively. Touching down on the lawn, he set her down more gently than he would have, making her give him another strange look.

"Are you sure I'm still not sleeping? Actually... are YOU okay? It might just be you and not me."

"Remember, woman. It'll ALWAYS be you," he sneered, shoving the capsules in her hand and taking off to the GR to do some training.

"I wish I knew what was going on..." she muttered, flipping through the capsules and wondering how he'd gotten them.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

For months he'd been haunting her... haunting her dreams. It would be an extreme understatement to say that she was disturbed. He made her... see things. See things that later came to be. Feeling dysfunctional due to the constant de ja vu... she slowly started to loose her grip on reality.

"Vegeta?" she asked softly as she opened the door to her room, heading towards the bathroom. He was padding down the hallway, presumably heading for the same place as her. He stopped when he heard her speak.

"Vegeta?" she asked again softly, peering through the darkness despite knowing perfectly well that it was him.

His gaze pierced hers, causing an involuntary shudder to creep down her spine. He crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly.

"What... are you...doing?" she asked slowly, almost in a careful manner. "Up?" she added as an afterthought. He just stared at her, making her begin to feel uncomfortable. It was the same feeling she felt when she thought she was being watched. Only this time she knew she was.

"What are YOU doing up?" he retorted calmly, stepping towards her so that they were practically nose to nose. Feeling the urge to back away, she resisted as she felt compelled to stay where she was.

"I... have to use the bathroom," she answered informatively.

"Really?" He smirked at her, eyes narrowing as she struggled to keep her gaze on him.

"Yes. Really." She inhaled deeply and held it.

"Oh." The next thing she knew, she was pressed again the wall, lips all over hers.

"_Woah,"_ her thoughts commented, finally registering his kiss. Regaining her senses, she found herself kissing back; she didn't even complain when his hands started to roam along her waist. He broke the kiss without warning, stopping and looking at her the same way he did before he even kissed her at all. She looked into his blank stare.

"Do you still have to use the bathroom?"

"Just a dream..." she muttered. "No," she answered him honestly. "But I'm tired. I think I'll stay asleep." She shuffled over to the bed and collapsed on it, out cold again.

Vegeta smirked at her as he looked down at her unconscious form. His actions in her dream had been perfect. Grinning to himself as he thought of his own brilliance, he slowly shifted to the other side of the bed and laid down beside her. He would awaken when the time was right.

When she did come to, he'd awakened himself as he expected. She looked around.

Still night.

"_She must've awaken so soon because she unknowingly sensed I was in the bed,"_ Vegeta realized, laughing inwardly as she sat up and shuffled around the room.

"Stupid dreams," she mumbled incoherently to herself. "God damned Vegeta keeping me awake."

"You dreamt about me?" he asked in mock surprised, startling her to a close heart attack. She stared at him for a good three minutes before shaking her head psychotically. Stuff like this had been happening a lot to her in the last month. Everything was so confusing... when she thought something was a dream, Vegeta would mention it in real life, or at least what she thought it was. And when she was sure it was real life, he would later say that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Just another FUCKING dream..." she mumbled. "God damned Vegeta... taunting me in my sleep... can't get a fucking grip on reality... can't even tell when I'm awake anymore..."

"You're awake right now, baka," he informed her sitting up and looking at her.

"Impossible. This is just a follow up to the dream I had just before."

"_Good. She's completely lost the ability to decipher from reality and fantasy..."_ he noted to himself, grinning as he realized he could finally carry out the plan he'd been setting up for months.

"Woman, come here." Giving him an annoyed look, she reluctantly stumbled over and flopped down on the best beside him, face down into the pillows.

"What?" she muffled.

"Tell me you love me," he demanded randomly.

"Well, I'm in love with the Vegeta in my dreams, meaning that logically, I must be in love with you because I'm in a dream."

"But this is no dream."

"Like hell it isn't." He slapped her ass, roughly to her, lightly to him.

"Oww..." she breathed into the pillow, rubbing herself tenderly.

"If it hurts, then this isn't a dream," he reasoned, unable to refrain from grinning at her silence. She sat up.

"You're right!" she gasped, feigning to notice her sudden awareness, eyes wide like a child. "Then that means..." He smirked at her and nodded.

"We really made out?" she shrieked. "No... this can't be right. You talking to me nicely now ISN'T POSSIBLE. This is a dream." He frowned deeply at her denial, causing her to crawl backwards away from him and fall off the bed.

""What the hell are you talking about?" he sighed, ignoring the thud of her land. She poked her head over the bed from off the floor, eyes wide in anticipation of his actions.

"Are you for real?"

"I just proved that I am!" he growled, annoyance clear.

"The pain could've been from me sleeping!" she reasoned exaggeratedly, shaking her head. "I could've rolled off the bed in real life and translated it to you slapping me in my dream."

"Come here, little one," he cooed softly, feeling slightly afraid that his plan wouldn't work. He softly beckoned her. Eyes refusing to narrow from their huge look, she got back up on the bed and crawled towards him. He pulled her into his lap and stroked her face.

"Could something like this really be a dream?"

"Well... normally I would hope, pray, and 'dream' that you would do something like this in real life, but considering that YOU, Vegeta, are stroking my face and cooing to me gently, it must still be a dream."

Sighing, he picked her up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." She looked down to find herself over her spa.

"What the fu-" The next thing she knew, she was soaking wet and gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"I believe you," she managed to squeak.

"Good," he murmured, removing his clothes, causing her eyes to widen twice as far as humans thought possible.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he murmured into her neck, running his lips over her skin.

"Why... why are you doing this?" she whispered, unable to push him away.

"Isn't this what you want?" She looked at him silently for a moment before practically tackling him.

"You didn't answer my question..." she managed to spurt out as he placed heated kisses on her face when she broke off.

"Did you ever consider that this is also what I want?" She grinned at him wickedly, which he rewarded with another kiss.

**IIIIIIIIII**

She opened her eyes to find her ceiling staring back at her. Sighing as she admitted her consciousness in reality, she groaned in frustration as she turned towards the clock, agonizing over the early time.

It was then she heard it: breathing... right next to her.

"Woman, do you understand that you're in reality now?"

She gasped as she turned to meet him, just realizing that she wasn't wearing anything and that her hair was wet.

"_What have I done_?"

**Well... MUAHAHA! Oh and uh... if you don't know what she did then you are a dumbass. But if you really think I wasn't clear enough... I guess don't be afraid to ask. Please read and review!**


	6. Tear Her Down

**To Dream of You**

**Chapter 5: Tear Her Down**

**LOTS OF ANNOUNCEMENTS, THE MOST IMPORTANT BEING THE 2ND ONE.**

**MAILING LIST: HEY someone suggested I start a mailing list… and I think I will! There's not many more chapters left tho. Let me just warn you that this story won't even reach 10 chapters. This is chapter 5, so I figure better later than never. So if you want to be on the mailing list because you don't have an account and can't put me on story alert or something, leave a review or e-mail me with the address you want me to notify you with. Also, if you leave a review asking, if you want me to e-mail the address other than the default one on your account (if you have one), put it in the review or something. If you're anonymous, then put the e-mail you want me to send it to. Thanks a bunch!**

**_Oh… about the "if you don't know what they did you're stupid" comment… I don't mean the whole story and Vegeta's plan, because that's confusing. I mean that if you don't know that they had fricken' _sex_ in the spa, then I failed at trying to imply that..._**

**IF YOU ARE CONFUSED like most people would be, then e-mail me or leave a review asking the question so I can get back to you and answer it. I know I have a warped sense of logic, so I don't mind. I love talking to people anyway! ;D**

**Cutehelenjames: I get so happy when you review! Thank you! Sorry this chapter took a while. I'll try to update more often for you guys. Thanks again!**

**Vegetafanic1: Woah… have I been putting 'vegetafanatic' instead? Oops! Sorry. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story so much. I'll try to update soon!**

**ShadowCatYumi08: Hahah yes I'm very proud of you! Some people will be like "What's the big deal? They made out in the spa!" They deserve to be blasted by him… but anyway thanks for the review! Yes, Vegeta is demented and I'm lovin' it!**

**Selene-13-immortal: I knew that one of my common reviewers was missing… I understand! Girl Scouts were fun when I was actually a part of it 5 years ago. Nice to see someone who actually stuck with it. Oh yes, sorry about the typos. Sometimes I upload it uncompleted and I finish typing it in the actually edit document thing, and of course… that doesn't have spell check --. I must admit that this story can be confusing. I have a rather warped sense of logic. 10 out of 10! Wow thank you! Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Raccly e.r 17: You are not a dumb ass! Geez . I only meant that if you didn't know they had sex in the spa, and that's why she said "What have I done?" Yes, poor Bulma. He gave her fair warning! Thanks for the review. I'll tty online! And MAN I can't wait till you write more of that story. The one with Velvet. That was FRICKEN AWESOME!**

**BlondeVeo: A new reviewer! Yay! Your need for closure will be satisfied soon about this… don't worry! LOL wow I haven't heard that one before! Not abbreviated "f.n". I'm going to have to steal that. ;D Thanks a bunch for the review! I hope you stick with the story.**

**Fyre (anon): You are brilliant! I think I will indeed start a mailing list. Thanks for the suggestion. And most importantly, thanks for reviewing in the first place! I'll add you first to the list.**

**Wow that's the first time that's taken more than a page… well on with the story!

* * *

**

_"What have I done?"_ Bulma gasped to herself, bolting upright. She was completely naked… that was no dream.

"I'd think you would know, woman. You WERE there." She stared at him for what seemed like eternity to her, trying to register everything. If that was no dream, then the way he acted was real, too.

"This… is real…" she thought aloud slowly, blinking at him every once in a while.

"For the hundredth time, woman. Yes. This is real."

She took a deep breath as she started to think about her actions. What if she got pregnant? One time could still do that… but what are the odds? And if she did get pregnant, what then?

She sighed deeply. Time to face reality. She had sex with Vegeta.

But what to say? She felt… afraid. Why had he done this? She told him she loved him… and he said that he wanted it just as much as she did. Was it for the same reasons?

Would he throw her love back in her face?

She couldn't decide… based on what she thought was dreams, he was the man she always wanted. She loved him deeply when she thought he was actually like that; now that she knew he was indeed like that, that means she loves him, right?

She looked at him as he lay there peacefully. She'd never seen him without his scowl. Well, without a scowl OR a smirk. He didn't look nearly as 'hard-core' as he usually did when he had such a normal expression.

She couldn't restrain a yawn from escaping as she tried to figure out what would happen next. It'd all been so wonderful… she thought for sure it was a dream. But what to say? What to do?

"Vegeta… I…" she sighed as she struggled for words. "I…"

She stopped in surprise as he got up from the bed and started to dress himself. What was he doing? Was he… leaving her? Was he going to reject her? Tell her that it was all a big mistake and to forget about it?

"Where are you going?" she chocked out, eyes starting to sting as tears welled up. She didn't like to think about what could happen.

"To train, imbecile. It's 4 am. I always leave at this time."

She stayed silent, trying to decide whether that was good or bad that he was acting semi-normally. He was just going to train like he always did. That was good, right? He didn't say anything bad. He's just… going to train.

And then he was gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Punch, kick, blast, dodge… punch, kick, blast, dodge… For hours on end he repeated these motions, accustoming himself to the unnaturally high gravity. Punch, kick, blast, dodge. Punch, kick, blast, do- whoops. Better shake that one off.

But how could he concentrate with the woman on his mind?

He'd been planning this for ages… and it was going well. But that morning, he failed to pull off a crucial part of his plan. It was supposed to be the ultimate revenge, throwing her actions and her love for him back in her face as he told her that he used her for sex, and that he played her for the emotional fool. But he didn't… and he couldn't understand why. It would have been so easy to say the words…

She was weak. It would've been so easy. She still is weak… but that would've been the best time to strike. Why could he not say the words he'd planned to say? She deserved them for being such a fool… for letting him toy with her like that.

If she couldn't pull herself together to decide what's real and what's not, she deserved those words.

"Baka woman, letting me get to her like that… couldn't even concentrate enough to realize reality…"

"_After what you did to her… how could she?"_

_"_She deserved it," he growled in response to his own thoughts, attempting to nail into his brain that she did, indeed, deserve what he did to her and what he was about to give her.

_"Did she really?"_

_"_Are you feeling guilty?" he barked to himself suddenly, deflecting his oncoming ki blast and standing up.

"_What you did was horrible. And what you're planning to do is the worst thing that could happen to someone, especially a fragile creature such as her…"  
_"She is A WEAKLING!" he roared, face contorting and fists clenching.

"_She's not weak for doing what she did. She has feelings for you."_

"Feelings are for weaklings. Therefore she is WEAK."

"_You have feelings for her…does that make you weak?_"

"… I do not have feelings for her…" he insisted quietly.

"_Don't fool yourself. You should have killed her by now, but you did not. Why did you not refuse her like you planned to when she woke up? Why do you smile when she says she loves you?"_

"Because I know that the plan will work!"

"_Because you return the feeling! You've played this game out longer than necessary, even longer than you yourself would like to admit, because you can't resist those blue eyes, that creamy skin…"_

"Shut up!"

"_You are excited at the thought of someone to match your will, your wit, your looks…"_

"Silence!"

"_She is not weak. If she survives what you're about to do to her, then she is one of the strongest alive_."

"…"

"_You must admit to that_." He sighed, eyebrows un-furrowing, as his clenched fists relaxed and his face softened.

"We shall see."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She'd been anxious to see him all day, but at the same time was scared too. He'd been in the gravity room the normal hours, coming out for lunch. Unfortunately, she'd been working and hadn't had the opportunity to see him.

She would see him at dinner. And as a bonus, her parents would be gone so that she could talk to him alone. He would be coming in any minute.

But she really wasn't looking forward to a serious talk with Vegeta. Talking to him about it could bring up… problems. He could change his mind about being with her… he could be annoyed by her talking about it and decide to end it.

He came in at the expected time, though it still jogged her from her thoughts. She didn't say anything as she continued to eat, watching him sit across from her. He started to eat like he normally did. Everything was… normal.

But it was NOT a normal day.

She finished her food and got up silently to put her dishes away, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He took another large helping and resumed inhaling his dinner.

She struggled with what to do or say. She stood in front of the sink, contemplating what she could do next.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to think that loud? I can hear every word of it," Vegeta snapped in his usual tone as he came over to the sink and dumped his dishes in.

She didn't know what to do, so she looked down at their feet. She didn't know why, but tears started to well again. She just… wanted to cry. To cry and cry and cry. To cry at her stupidity, to cry at her love for Vegeta, to cry at Vegeta himself…

Quite suddenly she felt something tilt her chin up to look at him. She realized it was his hand as he wiped her tears with his thumb and looked at her sternly.

"My woman will not look at down OR cry. A Saiyan's mate keeps her chin up." Smiling, she leaned in more and hugged him.

He found himself unable to push her off of him, instead placing a hand on her back in an awkward return of the hug.

"Woman," he called gruffly. "Saiyans do not hug, either."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stop you from sniveling."

"Oh. Thanks," she said, removing herself from him and looking at him in an embarrassed maner.

"My mate will never feel 'embarrassment' or 'shame' OR 'grief' unless I myself cause it."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I told you, don't apologize to anyone."

"But you said I can apologize to you!"

"Well I'm telling you now, at this moment, not to apologize to me right now."

"Okay."

"…" He stared at her strangely with a look she'd never seen before. It seemed to be a cross of uncertainly and hesitation. Whatever it was, it looked cute.

"Okay. If Saiyan's don't hug, then what do they do?"  
"You already know."

"What?"

"Well," he smirked seductively, giving a throaty chuckle. "If you're that stupid I'll just have to show you again."

She squealed in surprise and delight as he swiftly picked her up and headed upstairs.

"Your room or mine?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Fuck," he whispered to himself as he woke, looking down at the blue-haired woman in his arms.

What had possessed him to mate her again? That had DEFINITELY NOT been part of the plan. He slapped himself hard on the forehead as a punishment of sorts, cursing his behavior.

This would make it even more difficult to carry out his plan.

Why in the seven hells had he mated her again? He cursed his own actions. That was uncalled for and completely unnecessary. In fact, that moment would've been the perfect time to strike.

He would have to do it when she woke. If he put it off much longer, then there would be no plan.

And he would NOT be weak and give into his feelings.

She started to stir as he finally decided that the opportune moment to carry it out would be then. So he quickly released her before she gained full consciousness and sat up. When her eyes opened, he climbed off the bed and started to dress himself again.

"Hmm… it's only 3 am. Where are you going?"

"To train," he barked harshly.

"Uh… okay. But I thought you leave at 4 to train."

"I do. But TODAY I'm leaving earlier." She frowned and got up as he started to tug his boots on, also starting to dress herself.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing is WRONG."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"I thought you-"

"You thought what? That I actually have feelings for you?" He threw his head back and gave a sickeningly hearty laugh. "I… have feelings? For YOU? That's ridiculous. Why would you think such a thing?" He managed to pull his other boot all the way on, so he stood up.

"But we-"

"Mated. Big deal. Saiyans mate for prospect. Not for feelings. I only mated you because I knew I could have you and you were the most worthy one on the planet. You should take that as a compliment," he snapped as he started to walk out the door.

"But Vegeta, I love you…" she whimpered, tears starting to well.

"Don't even start with that shit. I used you to procure an good heir. And it looks like it worked, because watch out. You're pregnant," he sneered, turning on heel and marching out the door.

She sat there on the floor for a long time, thinking about what he said and did. She felt rather numb, actually. He... used her? She was preganant?

She was preganant!

Gasping in shock, she rushed to her bathroom and pulled out the emergency tester her mom placed in there. She quickly administered the test and looked at the results eagerly.

He was right. She was already pregnant.

How had he known?

"He must've sensed it," she sobbed to herself, clutching either sides of the sink and letting the tears fall down the drain. "That bastard…"

She felt used. She felt… dirty. She felt like plain shit, that's what.

How could he do this to her? She… loved him.

She sobbed pitifully as she banged on the sink in frustration, only hurting her hand in the process.

He… mated… her just for prospect. She meant nothing to him but a healthy breed of heirs and a large sum of money for his gravity room. Maybe a good lay as well.

She clutched the sides of the sink ferociously, looking up at herself in the mirror sadly. She'd never felt pain quite like this… She felt stupid. Was it really her fault?

Her thoughts jogged as she noticed something odd in her reflection.

Bulma leaned forward towards the sink. Her eyes… why were they… red? She leaned closer. No. No blood vessels popped. Her pupils were red. Blood red in fact. Was it because she was pregnant?

No. When she walked in she was sure they were blue. She distinctly remembered glancing at herself and seeing blue. She would've noticed… the red was quite outstanding. They couldn't have turned randomly like that because she was pregnant.

Maybe it was because she was pregnant with a Saiyan child? No, that couldn't be. She'd talked to Chi-Chi numerous times about her pregnancy with Gohan, and Chi-Chi never mentioned anything as strange as this.

It couldn't be that she was sad, either. She'd felt sadness before and it'd never cause a reaction such as this.

What in heavens name had caused this?

She leaned in closer to the mirror and stared into her red pupils, curiosity overcoming her as she refused to blink or look away. What was the feeling overtaking her? The longer she stared, the more it flooded her.

Anger.

She felt… angry.

She clutched the sink tighter, feeling the marble crack and break off as a result of her grip. She didn't notice. She just kept looking at those red eyes. As she looked, a powerful feeling of confidence and calm rage filled her.

Revenge.

Revenge sounded… nice.

But how?

She felt powerful… but not powerful enough to take him on in a fight. And anything emotional he did to him would only serve to amuse him. He claimed to have no need for emotions and found them a thing to play with as a toy.

She grinned wickedly, seeing the answer in the pool of red staring back into her.

She hatched the plan in her head, thanking the drastic emotions that possessed her. Almost like a chant, they told her what she needed. They showed her what to do. They erased all thoughts, her pregnancy, her love for Vegeta, everything, and replaced them with instructions for her newfound mission.

"_Bring Frieza back…"

* * *

_

**MUAHAHAH! I bet you forgot about him, huh? Please read and review. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I'll try to beef em up more. Don't forget about the mailing list if you don't want to or can't use the story or author alert thing!**

**Bah. Still gotta edit. Sorry for any mistakes. I'll try and edit once I finish the story.**


	7. Challenge

**To Dream of You**

**Chapter 6: Challenge**

**BlondeVeo: Woah! You were quick to read and review on this one. Almost within the same hour I posted it! Thanks a bunch for the review. Have no fear... this fic will have a happy ending. If it didn't, I would've warned you in the summary. ;D But shhh! Keep that a secret. No one ever reads anyone else's shout outs. :D**

**Vegetafanic1: Everyone is evil in my fics! It must just be me… oh well. Thanks for the review! Ah... that explains it. Yea I do typo stuff for sns like that all the time. Well, enjoy!**

**Cutehelenjames: Yes, yes, you brought a big cheeky grin to my face at the review. ;D Quite literally, actually. Was there supposed to be an expletive in there? Don't worry about it. Express yourself! Nothing I've never heard before. ;D I'm glad I made your day a little more exciting. Thanks for the review!**

**ShadowCatYumi08: Heheh yes, Bulma does indeed kick bootay. Ahh you do the evil laugh too? Muahahah is dang right! Thanks again for the review! Enjoy!

* * *

**

She couldn't restrain her smile as she packed the necessary equipment. Scouter… check. Dragon radar… check. Capsules… check. Hmm… maybe a gun would come in handy… a ki gun would do the job. Perfect. Ki restraints!

Everything would turn out perfectly if she just followed the plan. But for it to work, she needed the Namekian dragonballs. She couldn't exactly just hop on a train to Namek.

She positioned the androids in the designated area. The smile breaking into a full-fledged grin, she checked her supplies and the programming on her creations.

"Thank you for the idea, you old bat," she mumbled to the man she knew couldn't answer back. Not that she particularly cared nor needed his opinion at the moment. He'd served his purpose.

She switched the remote on, feeling her heart skip a beat as the two's eyes snapped open.

"Nice to finally meet you when you're awake. Android 17… android 18…"

The twins looked at her blankly… quite android-like actually.

"Who are you?" the blonde one asked. She remembered her to be Android 18.

"I am your commander," Bulma explained slyly.

"Where is our creator?" the raven haired man asked. Obviously, that was android 17.

"An acquaintance of mine disposed of him. He was obsolete." The two seemed to smirk at that statement.

"I would've done the same had I awoken to his meaningless existence."

"Yes. And before you think of doing the same to me, which I know you are right now, I should inform you that I implanted a chip in my neck that will turn you both off if I die. That wouldn't serve much of a purpose for you two, now would it?"

The raven haired boy frowned at this.

"At least you didn't jump on the opportunity this time, seventeen," the blonde commented coolly. Obviously he'd discussed with her his plans.

"Wait." Seventeen eyed Bulma with suspicion, as if she were about to shoot him. "How do we know this chip actually exists?"

"You don't," Bulma said with a smirk. "But considering that I fixed you, you'd think I'd be smart enough to make something like that. And besides… do you really want to take that chance?"

He looked at her silently for a moment, almost in rage at her smugness with him. Suddenly android eighteen closed her eyes in concentration, then frowning as she opened them again.

"She's right."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense artificial electronic activity coming from her brain."

They both frowned at her. Suddenly, Bulma grinned as she switched the remote to a certain setting, capsulated the remote, and swallowed it.

Bulma grinned. "Well now. Since you can't take the remote from me without killing me now, it looks like you'll have to just follow my orders."

They scowled at her as she crossed her arms and looked them over.

"Don't give me such a look! And you'd better wipe it off! You two know the consequences of disobeying me now. The electronic frequency won't be detectable to humans, but I believe it will be quite unbearable to androids of your mechanism."

Their faces straightened as they glared at her, awaiting her orders.

"Now, now. You should like this one. I'm going to give you the opportunity to kick a man's ass. Here's what you're going to do…"

IIIIIIIIIIII

He would pound that woman out of himself, that's what he'd do. He felt… disgusting. Why did he feel so repulsive? He hated himself… but why?

Was it because of his actions? Impossible. He couldn't be too hung up on what he did. He's done worse things before.

"_But not to her…"_

"SHUT UP!" he roared to himself impulsively, releasing a cackling aura around and inadvertently turning Super Saiyan.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself. It isn't healthy."

What? Who was that? Why couldn't he sense them?

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded, wheeling around to face the voice. He was surprised to find two there.

"I'm android eighteen, and this is my brother, android seventeen."

"Very original names," Vegeta snarled. "Now what the fuck are you doing here? Get out of my gravity room!"

"We will. But you'll come with us."

"_Stupid humans… do they realize they are facing the Prince of all Saiyans?"_

"What makes you think that?" Vegeta replied calmly, almost with an amused tone, as he stood straight and crossed his arms.

"You don't have a choice."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really. We're going to have a nice friendly fight. But… I don't think you'll want to destroy your precious room, would you?"

At this, Vegeta frowned. Obviously they were not human, as they were now floating and summoning an enormous ki ball that could desecrate the whole gravity chamber. He didn't want to have to wait another week for a new one…

"Eh... okay. Whatever. Lead the way." The twins smiled knowingly and flew out the door, Vegeta in hot pursuit as he quickly powered down from Super Saiyan.

Smirking, Bulma calmly walked into the room; she threw a few capsules down on the floor and proceeded to get to work.

"What are you?" Vegeta asked casually as they touched down.

"We're androids," they replied conversationally.

"Ah, I see. And you want to battle then? Bring it on." He didn't care why. A good fight was what he'd been looking forward to until Kakarott could return.

"Which one of us shall go first then?" Seventeen asked Eighteen.

"Eh… you go ahead," eighteen answered in a bored tone, waving him off.

"Great. I see you're not much for fun." They smirked at each other before seventeen took off and rushed Vegeta, his speed catching Vegeta by surprise.

Barely managing to catch his punch, Vegeta grinned at the competition. "You move pretty fast for a hunk of metal." Seventeen returned the malicious grin.

"We're not completely metal." He then landed a swift upper kick that sent Vegeta flying. He landed with a deafening crash in a nearby mountain formation, flying out smoothly as if he'd simply tripped over something.

"Impressive." He teleported behind Seventeen, catching him off guard. As the android turned around, Vegeta gave him a smooth punch to the face, knocking him right next to the hole he'd left a few moments ago. Seventeen regained his composure in a similar manner to Vegeta.

Smirking the whole time, they continued to deal blows in turn to each other one by one, until Vegeta started to lose patience.

In a rush of power, he attacked Seventeen mercilessly until Seventeen's clothes were tattered and torn, the owner panting inside them on the ground.

"Let me show you how it's done, Seventeen." Eighteen stepped up to the plate, this time giving Vegeta a real run for his money. He couldn't seem to land a good blow no matter how hard or quick thought his actions were.

She was simply faster.

And she was kicking his ass.

So he did the logical thing and powered up to Super Saiyan. Though he had much easier time keeping up and blocking her movement, he still found her to be faster. His thought jolted as he found himself flying down towards the ground, impounding upon it with unnaturally hard force.

"Don't worry. We just came for a nice fight. We can't finish you off."

"Not that you could anyway," Vegeta insisted stubbornly, limping up to a standing position. She seemed to smile at this.

"We would. But we've got orders."

"From who?" he demanded, outraged.

"Our boss," Seventeen said, almost as if it were obvious.

"And who's that?" Vegeta all but shrieked. Almost as an answer, the gravity room touched down about a hundred feet from the trio, the hatch opening and Bulma stepping out.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing? What happened to my gravity room?" Bulma laughed sinisterly and harshly.

"Do you like your new training bots? I see they gave you quite a workout," she rambled, ignoring his questions. He gazed at her as she walked closer.

"What's wrong with your eyes, woman?"

At this question, the fake happiness from her face dropped completely. Rage and hatred etched in her face for a moment, she suddenly relaxed and smiled eerily at him. He looked at her suspiciously, but otherwise seemed not to notice.

"It's nothing. Just something I drank. Come to the gravity room. I have to show you something." He seemed to debate for a moment his options about following her. Almost forgetting about the androids that he'd fought for the past hour, he reluctantly went after her as she turned and headed towards the GR, which apparently was now mobile.

"What'd you want to show me?" he asked gruffly, still feeling a bit odd that she was acting normally after the way he treated her.

"Just this." She led him to a new counsel that she'd obviously just installed and pointed to a large red button.

"And the significance of that is?" She grinned at him wickedly, making his stomach jump a little. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like this?

"This." She slammed her fist down on the button, the hatch door immediately slamming shut with equal force and the whole room rumbling like there was an earthquake.

"What the fuck?" Vegeta yelped, grabbing the counsel for support. He levitated himself so that he wouldn't feel the full effect of the jostling, rushing to one of the two windows of sorts on either side of the complex. They were already in space.

"What is the meaning of this?" he barked.

"What's the problem Vegeta? We're just taking a little trip." Bulma smiled at him a little too sweetly and calmly, red eyes swirling between dark and light shades.

"To where?"

"Namek. Why?"

"Why? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me." She leaned close to him and narrowed her eyes at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why are we going to Namek?" She grinned at him.

"To collect the dragonballs, of course." He stared at her for a good minute or two, trying to understand the meaning behind her red eyes and sudden personality change.

"What alien are you? Why have you possessed this female?"

"Nothing is possessing me, silly. Now sit down. It should only take another minute or so." He remained silent for a bit, thinking deeply.

"Woman, turn this thing around."

"Why? I thought you wanted to make a wish."

He reached for the panel, only to find himself pushed, yes PUSHED, away from the panel.

"Woman!" he yelled, growling at her for pushing him. Something didn't register. How did she PUSH him? He tried again, only to find his hand in a tight grip.

"We're not turning this ship around!" He struggled to remove his arm from her hold, but found it impossible. What had happened to his woman?

Whatever it was, it was obviously in control of her, so he sat down and decided to go with it. When they finally landed, he was dumbstruck at how they arrived so early. Obviously she'd upgraded the technology somehow… or there were other forces at work.

He watched anxiously as she stepped out of the ship lividly, immediately pulling a dragon radar out of her pocket, along with a capsule which she opened into a hovering motorcycle. She hopped on it and revved it up, giving Vegeta an expectant look that told him to follow her.

It took her thirty minutes to find all the dragonballs, though ten of that was a waste of time in which she battled a mother lobster of sorts in a mini-submarine a few hundred feet under the sea.

"What are you going to wish for?" Vegeta murmured quietly to her, anxiety rising as the effects of the dragon's summoning started to show. They sky blackened considerably and lightning thundered around them.

"You'll see."

"Why did you bring me?" he shouted over the dragon's vicious snarl of awakening.

She smiled creepily, not bothering to turn to face him. "You'll see."

He waited in anticipation as the dragon appeared; what were his options? He could wish something before her, but for what? He could try to physically overtake her, but if something indeed possessed her it could go kamikaze and kill her. But what did he care if she died?

No time for introspective mental arguments. He would have to wait and see what she wished for.

He listened carefully to her Namkeian, mentally translating it as a bad feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He felt like vomiting and fought his desire to kill her when he understood her wish.

"I wish that Frieza may be brought to life, more powerful than before, under my control."

He chocked back a gasp as the dragon's eyes glared red, causing hers to shimmer in a similar manner.

He could kill her and un-wish it really fast… the Namekian dragonballs have two wishes! He darted towards her, but to his surprise was hit squarely in the chest by a beam. Who was that? It was… her? How did she blast him?  
He looked closer at her to discover that she had a ki gun she invented a few months ago in her hand. Growling, Vegeta teleported behind her, about to get her in a lock, only to find his face impounded upon by a well landed punch.

What was going on?

How was able to keep up with him? How did she punch him? And why did he actually feel the punch?

Suddenly he felt some kind of object being placed around his hands, bringing him out of his thoughts. Snarling in annoyance, he tried to break them, only to find his hands burn from ki restriction. She built ki restraints?

Giving him a smirk that could put his to shame, she swiftly grabbed him and placed a dramatic kiss on his lips, pulling back and wiping her lip as she returned to face the dragon. This of course, left him stupefied.

"Your wish is granted."

Too late. If he couldn't defeat Frieza, then he would need her. According to her wish, he was under her control. If he killed her, then he might be free.

What now?

* * *

**HAHAH! Another chapter done. All action from here on out! That means that the next chapter should be longer. Sorry this one was so short! Well, please read and review! I hope you like it.**


	8. Revenge on the Saiyan?

**To Dream of You**

**Chapter 7: Revenge of the Saiyan**

**Cutehelenjames- Wow! Such a long review:D Happiness radiates off it! You're making a website? Cool beans! Would ya tell me when its up? I'd love to check it out. Hahah yes the girl's in my fics have much more creative and dramatic ways of getting revenge that burning clothes or making them sleep on the couch. Well… I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks a bunch for the review.**

**ShadowCatYumi08: Bulma has always been an evil genius, even in the series. ;D Yes don't worry, Vegeta will get a butt whooping for his crimes. Hahah well I hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones! Thanks for the review!**

**Bulmababe69: A new review! That makes me so happy… ;D 100/10! Wow! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like its. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks a bunch for the review.**

**Raccly e.r 17: Have no fear. It will 'get there' this chapter. You really should eat something! Don't do that! It's not healthy. Well I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks so much for reviewing so often! I'll tty online next time. I hope your confusion will be lifted once you eat!**

**Vegetafanic1: Yes… I know…evil. ;D I can't help myself! Two new stories? I'll have to check em out once I finish reading your other ones. I remember there was one I particularly wanted to read that I didn't finish. ;D I'll have to read it before I leave! Well thanks a bunch for the review. And thanks for reading my other stories too! I can't remember if I already asked this, but do you have AIM or Yahoo Messenger or something? That'd be so fun talking to ya. Well, until next time!**

**Fyrefly: No problem! Yes, I love plot twists! ;D I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review. Enjoy!**

**So sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation for a week! **

His mind reeled as he registered what had just happened.

She'd wished for Frieza to come back… MORE POWERFUL… under HER control…

Life was cruel.

Why did she do that? Did she despise him so? He was horrible to her… she obviously wanted revenge. But bringing back Frieza?

That still didn't explain her eyes.

His stomach churned a bit as he sensed an unnaturally high power level appear by Bulma. Definitely Frieza.

"What has happened?" he demanded in his gay, high pitched rasp.

"You are under my control now," Bulma explained calmly, cleaning her fingernails.

"If you disobey her orders, you will return back to HFIL," the dragon elaborated with a deep rumble, seeming to lower down a bit to talk to Frieza more clearly. Frieza seemed to grimace at this piece of news, turning to face Bulma.

"I obey no one!" he snarled stubbornly, his tail lashing around savagely. He still was in his final form. Bulma mentally wondered how much powerful he was then before.

"But you'll like being my minion," Bulma half taunted. "Do you see that familiar looking monkey over there?" She pointed to a horrified Vegeta, Frieza turning to look as well. A sickening grin came over Frieza's face as he recognized the ki bound Saiyan.

"I wish-" Almost as soon as he had started, Vegeta found another ki restraint slapped over his mouth. Bulma had admirably thrown a well placed ki restraint tape over his mouth, even though she was about twenty feet away.

How was this possible?

The scowl wiping off her face, she turned back to Frieza. "I want you to kick his ass," she explained. "Now go." With a snap of her fingers, the ki restraints around Vegeta's hands and legs were gone.

He barely managed to register his freedom and get his hands up before he was forced to endure a painstaking amount of blows from Frieza. The ki restraint on his mouth still holding, he couldn't even shout as a punch winded him in the stomach and a kick sent him flying in Bulma's direction. She merely stepped out of the way, yawning boredly and watching as Frieza rushed Vegeta again.

Before he could even get up, he was kicked onto his stomach; Frieza laughed as he stood on top of him.

"Following your orders!" he practically giggled, lifting one foot up and stomping Vegeta squarely on the ass.

If he could scowl he would have, but since he could not, he merely raised his palms up and blasted Frieza off him, blood pumping as he decided to attack and not wait for Frieza's next rush.

"What is your next wish?" the Namekian dragon asked impatiently. She sighed in similar impatience, remembering how anxious the dragon had been last time to get back to his rest. You'd think they'd LIKE getting out every once in a while…

"I wish that Frieza be returned to HFIL after he kills Vegeta," she stated in a bored tone, crossing her arms and continuing to watch the fight.

"Your wish cannot be granted, because as I was made by the guardian of this world, my power cannot exceed his." Bulma's head snapped back to the dragon, a look of rage flashing in her already disturbing eyes.

"You brought him back!"

"Yes, as he died on this planet. But since he is Ice-jin, only one with power over the Ice-jins can vanquish him." She grimaced in understanding, eyes closing as she let the information sink in.

As quickly as she'd closed them, she opened them again. "No matter."

The dragon looked at her expectantly in silence, finally turning to watch the battle out of the corner of his eye when she showed no sign of making another wish soon.

It's only been two minutes and Vegeta was already loosing badly. He'd already turned Super Saiyan but still looked as if he'd been fighting Frieza with no limbs. Already, he was panting, on the ground, clothes tattered even worse than they had been against the androids.

His face had numerous scratches and gashes, especially across the forehead. The back of his head was matted with bloody hair, probably a place where he'd bashed his head against a boulder. His left shoulder looked like it'd popped out of its socket.

"You're nothing!" he roared, blindly dashing at Frieza and attempting to thrash at him. "I will crush you!" Bulma sniggered as Frieza easily snatched Vegeta out of the air with his tail and flung him into the trunk of a tree. She outright laughed when Vegeta's head pierced the bark and he was forced to pull himself out.

Heaving himself away from the tree, he collapsed onto the ground. But of course, Vegeta would never give up.

"_Why_?" he repeated over and over to himself as he staggered to a standing position, using the tree for support. He stood wearily, unable to focus completely on the battle.

"Why?" Bulma repeated suddenly, having heard his thoughts. "Revenge is a bitch."

"_This wasn't supposed to happen_!" he groaned in his thoughts, grabbing his miraculously still golend hair. "_This isn't possible_!"

"Hm… not sure if you're dreaming?" Bulma hissed. On cue, Frieza lashed his tail at Vegeta's ankles and stomped on Vegeta's face when he fell.

Wincing at the weight on his face, he swiftly grabbed Frieza's ankles and swung him into the tree he'd just had the pleasure of meeting. Relieved of the weight but realizing there wasn't much time left, he promptly stood and took to the air in anticipation of Frieza's next move.

Bulma snarled. "Weakling! Get your ass out of that tree and go get him!" he roared at Frieza, pointing Vegeta out in the sky when Frieza removed himself from the vegetation and scanned around.

Vegeta felt himself hurdling down to the ground belly-first, Frieza pushing against him from behind in the ultimate body slam. He remembered this move well… Kakarott had once performed in on his in their first battle.

And it had hurt like hell.

He closed his eyes, inches away from the ground, to avoid rock getting into his eye and blinding him.

He felt his body impact the dirt and create a large crater, sending waves of pain through his body as he felt rock and dirt tear at his skin.

"Daddy?"

He opened his eyes slowly but surely, startled by the familiar yet different voice speaking. Who was it? Who were they talking to? Where was he?

Wasn't he just on Namek?

The pain was gone. He felt perfectly normal, as if he'd didn't fight at all that day. And to make things even more confusing, he wasn't Super Saiyan anymore, but had no recollection of powering down.  
"Daddy?" There it was again.

He turned to the voice. A young girl of about 4 or 5 was standing in front of him. She looked like a…mini-Bulma. She had shoulder-length blue hair that matched her bright blue eyes perfectly, and was wearing a CC T-shirt that extended down to her ankles. Her face was practically a clone of Bulma's.

"Daddy what's wrong?"

He was standing in the Capsule Corp backyard. Everything looked the same… even the GR was humming in its usual place.

Wait… if he wasn't in it, who was using the GR?

"Daddy, pick me up!"

He looked around. There were no other men in the vicinity. She must've been referring to him.

Vegeta stared down at the strange girl, unable to hold back his awe and curiosity. He knelt in front of her to get a better look.

Catching him off guard, she flung her arms around him in a tight hug, jumping up and down for him to stand and pick her up.

"_This grip is too strong for an earthling child…"_

"Hey, Dad." Now who was that?

He stood, girl dangling and all, to face the owner of the older and more masculine voice. The boy looked around twenty, thought Vegeta figured he was probably in his mid teens. He had grayish hair and piercing bluish eyes. He was sweaty, as if he'd just been working out. So that's who was using his machine.

But the boy had some of his features…

Finally things started to register.

"Dad?" Vegeta repeated slowly, giving the boy who'd just walked out of his

GR a questioning look. He'd asked it more out of reflex, to try and clear things up in his mind.

The boy seemed to fluster a bit. "Dad, I told you my friends make fun of me when I call you 'father,' so I'm transitioning to 'Dad'."

Vegeta stared at the embarrassed male blankly. So… these were his offspring, and judging by their traits, there was only one possible mother.

"Vegeta?"

He watched as she slid open the screen door and approached them. Her hair was shorter and she looked maturely older, though to him she was still beautiful as ever.

"Hey Vegeta, I've got great news."

She didn't appear at all angry at him. She didn't look a thing like the Bulma he'd left on Namek. She looked happy… glowing like that. What was going on? Was this his future life? Would these really be his children? Would he mate Bulma?

No, it couldn't be. After his 'plan,' she hated him. There was no way.

Maybe… this was a split timeline?

"Vegeta are you listening?"

Yes. Maybe if he did something on Namek, this would be his future.

"Vegeta?"

But did he want this future? Did he want to remain on Earth, adopt it as his new home world?

"Dad, what's wrong? You're acting weird."

Did he want these children? A family? Was this life for him? And even if it was… would he be happy?

"Vegeta, god dammit, LISTEN to me!"

He looked at his possible mate, observing her nice red dress, her blue scarf that matched her hair, even the angry fire in those pools glaring at him. He observed the bracelets dangling around her wrists and the boots she had on as if she were going hiking in that dress.

Would she be happy?

Suddenly her face softened, as if sensing his confusion. "Vegeta, what's wrong?"

He shut his eyes tightly. If she would accept what he was bursting to say, then it appeared that she would. But now the question at hand… did he want it?

"_Yes. Yes I do_."

"Vegeta, pay attention," he heard her voice snap, thought it sounded different suddenly.

"I'm sorry," he croaked.

"…. What?" That tone definitely didn't sound right. He opened his eyes to discover himself back on Namek, facing the… different Bulma.

"Bulma, I'm sorry!" he croaked again, noticing that she'd taken the ki muzzle off him when he'd passed out. "I'm so sorry, Bulma. I never should have lied to you like that… I should've admitted… everything." He made a choking sound before continuing, looking down at the ground he was sitting in.

He clenched his fists around the dirt by his hands, struggling to release the words that swam in his head. "I lied to you… I didn't use you at all; I was… afraid… afraid to admit it. Admit that I might… actually… possibly… give a damn about something or someone, afraid that I might be weak because of how I felt… and still feel."

She watched, anger contorted face melting to surprise, unable to speak or jeer, to taunt, to laugh, as he lowered his head even more and looked to the ground, eyes watering.

"I couldn't handle the fact that my thoughts were uncontrollably about you… and that even from the first time I saw you, the power you wield over me is…" He stopped and tried to find the word. "**Unimaginable**." His thoughts became frantic, displaying in his fast speech and desperate voice. "I'd never in my life felt so powerless. You were my couscous, making me feel badly for the things I've done, when never before had I given my actions a second thought. You were my angel, guiding me through rough spots when I surely would've lost my way. You were my strength, pointing new things out to me and giving me power in areas... where I never thought there was so much as a spark. You… are… my everything," he whispered.

She inhaled deeply and held it as a single tear swiftly slid down his cheek, hanging on his jaw bone before falling tremendously into the ground below, which quickly sucked it up and left only a tiny dot as remembrance.

"I'm a stubborn, arrogant, pain-in-the-ass Saiyan prince!" he roared suddenly, pounding his fist into the ground and making her blink. His whole body sagged as if all energy had been released during the outburst, rolling his head up to look her in the eye. "And I'm sorry."

There was silence for a few moments. Even the ticked off, monstrous dragon seemed still and quiet. She blinked at him a few time before laughter broke out: a high-pitched roar only capable of Frieza.

"Very touching, little monkey. But are you ready to die yet? I wanted to give you the pleasure of dying awake, not peacefully unconscious. But now that you've got that off your chest, I'm sure you'll be much more obligated to meet your end."

Vegeta ignored Freiza, closing his eyes and barely miissing the sudden change in Bulma. She absorbed every word of his little speech, replaying it over and over in her mind, almost as if committing it to memory. She scanned around, blue eyes wide, as she took in her surrounding and let her bright eyes fall on the worn housemate in front of her.

"Ve-Vegeta?"

He snapped out of his temporary stupor, rolling over just in time to avoid a head shot from Frieza. He observed her confused state, taking in her anger-less tone and blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Frieza snapped at Bulma, also noting her confusion.

"What- who? Who… are you Frieza?"

Frieza rolled his eyes, lashing his tail about behind him. "Great, I'm under the control of an imbecile."

The dragon, by now forgotten by the trio, corrected him. "The being who made the wish no longer resides in the female's body; therefore, you are free."

Staring at the dragon blankly for a moment, he finally turned to Vegeta. "I think I'll follow her order. I've always been waiting for the opportunity to kill you by my own hand." He levitated towards Vegeta calmly, hand raising to form a ki blast. "I find it my duty to put down my own pet."

A new sense of need taking over his body, Vegeta snarled at him defiantly. "I…was NEVER… YOUR PET!" In a rush of adrenaline, he turned Super Saiyan again and in an instant, placed a series of kicks and punches upon Frieza.

Now thoroughly confounded, Bulma witnessed Frieza and Vegeta battle it out, Vegeta giving his all. But alas, it was in vain.

"Poor Vegeta's having a real tough day," Bulma muttered under her breath, subconsciously pulling up the memory of Vegeta's battle with the androids. Now that she thought about it, when was that?

And why was the eternal dragon hovering above them?

More importantly, why was he simply sitting there? From what she remembered from last time, the dragon was rather impatient and snappy about the wishes. And if all the wishes had already been made, it wouldn't be there.

Her mind wandered back to the battle, where Vegeta was stubbornly refusing to submit, thought the Saiyan looked ready to keel over and die. One of his eyes were swollen, almost to the point where you wondered if he could even see out of it. His lip was cut deeply and now BOTH arms looked popped out of their sockets. From the way he was limping, he'd twisted an ankle, and his face was covered with so many cuts and bruises that the red and purple made him look like a humanoid alien.

Sensing her attention, Frieza looked to Bulma. "You know, your speech was rather toughing. I think I'll do in your little girlfriend, just to see the horror on your face!" Before the chemicals in her brain had enough time to register his statement and make her feel proper fear, she felt a slimy, snake-like tail wrap around her throat.

SNAP!

And then darkness.

**Cliffhanger… I know I'm mean. ;D Please R&R! I hope you like it! EVERYTHING will be explained in the last chapter next time! And then a splendid little epilogue that you'll love will be after that. **


	9. Reality is Much Better

**To Dream of You**

**Chapter 8: Reality is Much Better**

**Cutehelenjames: Hey I looked at your website! Very nice setup! Someday when I'm dedicated I'll learn to make webpages and HTML stuff like that. ;D Glad you liked Vegeta apologizing. I was worried it was a little too… mushy. I'm glad you liked the future vision too! I didn't even plan that… usually I plan everything but then when I was typing it I just went off on a random tanget and inserted that. Then when I was rereading it I was like 'Hey… that's cool. I'll keep it!" Hahah. Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**DarkestDesinty2006: LOL yes I know. Too mushy. I'm just glad at least a few people liked it. Hahah I didn't laugh until I reread it. When I was typing it I wasn't really thinking about it, I was just supposed to have him say "I'm sorry" but then I was reading a review where someone said something like "he should be taught that feelings aren't for playing for!" so I just… rambled! Lol. Then I reread it and was like "Wow… Vegeta is… too soft! Oh well. I'm too lazy to rewrite everything" so I kept it. ;D Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story.**

**ShadowCatYumi08: Yes, Hahah I had a interesting time writing that part. I was originally going to just have him simply apologize for what he'd done, and then I read a review that said "Vegeta should know that feelings are not for playing with!" and I just went off about that lol. But I guess it does make a tad more realistic since he was all beat up and stuff. Frieza Frieza Frieza… tsk tsk tsk. Always making Vegeta confess things! Well thanks for the review! No cliffhanger this time! Enjoy. ;D**

**Pearl3: First, I would like to thank you for introducing 'beautimus' into my vocabulary. I'm DEFINITELY going to have to start using that one! ;D Yes yes, sorry about the cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers myself, but I guess a little suspense now and then is healthy. Don't worry! This is the last chapter, and the epilogue is all typed and ready! So no more suspense! Thanks for the review! Glad you like it so far; hope you like this just as much!**

**Vegetafanic1: Whoops sorry. ;D I WAS planning to update last Sunday (as in July 24), before I left for that boating trip, so I had all those 'thank yous' and half the chapter written out, but I forgot to take out that 'before I leave' part. Sorry! ;D But I'm back now! Which means I CAN read it! Yep Yahoo Messenger is pretty good. Some people say MSN kicks butt, so I'll have to check that out sometime. Yea that'd be awesome to chat. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Bulmababe69: Sorry! I assume that 'argh' is cause of the cliffhanger. ;D Hopefully this chapter came out 'soon' to you reviewers' standards! And don't worry, the epilogue is all typed and ready to go after I post this last chapter. So no more suspense! Wow! Another 100/10! Awesome. ;D Thanks for the review! Enjoy.**

**Selene-13-immortal: Thanks you for those three reviews! I'm glad you were getting so into the story! You thought that part was touching? Thanks! I was really really worried people would complain that he was OOC right then. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!I hope you like this final chapter, but don't worry! The epilogue's coming out soon after this!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I really can't think of how to beef it up now... I'll get back to it in a little while and see if I have new ideas of how to make it longer and more 'actiony'. ;D Sorry again!

* * *

**

He'd never, in his life, felt as angry as he did right then.

All that… for nothing!

He supposed he'd had it coming to him. Everything was starting to clear up in his hazy mind. After a few seconds he stopped seeing red. He glared at the dragon, still seething at what he'd just heard.

His head jolted to the left as he heard a shriek; Vegeta growled as he saw the woman pick herself up after tripping over the lizard's tail.

"What's going on?" Bulma demanded in a hassled tone, wiping the blood from the tail off her leg.

"My damn wish is what's fucking going on!" Vegeta snarled, his irritation wrongfully directed at her.

"What?"

"My first wish! My fucking wish for revenge on Frieza… the damn dragon decided to grant it!"

"What the fuck?" she screeched up at the massive figure hovering above them.

"Since Frieza was already killed by the Saiyan named Kakarott, a wish needed to be made to bring him back so that Vegeta could have his wish," the dragon explained simply. "I used you, also wielding your anger at Vegeta to lure him here: the only place Frieza could be revived."

"Uh… okay," Bulma stuttered confoundedly. "That's still fucked up."

"Of course it's fucked up! But it makes perfect sense," Vegeta growled, wiping cached blood off his eyebrow.

"So… the dragon used me not only to wish Frieza back to life, but to lure you here?"

"Correct. The last thing you remembered was looking in the bathroom mirror, no?" Bulma nodded. Vegeta pointed to the dragon with a scowl. "The shade and color look familiar?"

She squinted as she peered up at the dragon's eyes. Yep. One and the same.

"But you were loosing. He almost killed you. What kind of revenge is that? And wait… I thought Frieza killed me!"

"Your anger at Vegeta caused you to make a few corrections to the wish I'd brainwashed you with," the dragon interjected. "I did not plan on you wishing for Frieza to become stronger, so the only way was to leave you so that Frieza could be a threat to you."

"Uh… I still thought he killed me."

"He was close, woman," Vegeta explained with a smirk. "I snapped his tail off before he could." Vegeta shrugged. "You'd already passed out, but me and the tail-less lizard fought. I ended up blasting him to the next dimension." At that point, the smirk returned to his face.

"Very impressive," Bulma waved off disconcertedly. "But again, how? You were getting an ass whooping."

"Let's just say that his little threat got me… upset."

"O, that's why the dragon left me. So Frieza would try to kill me and then you'd get so pissed off you'd kill Frieza!" Vegeta frowned at her blunt statement of his concern for her.

"Uh… yes."

"You still have two more wishes," the dragon interrupted.

"Damn right we still have two wishes!" Bulma shrieked, raising a fist at him threateningly. "After all you put us through we DESERVE two wishes!"

"Fine, fine, we heard you the first time!" Vegeta snapped up at the dragon. "Woman, make a wish before I wish us home." Smiling at his use of the word 'home,' she turned to the dragon.

Thinking for a moment, she grinned as she yelled, "I wish that all Saiyan mates would have the same biology as them, giving them the longer life, antiviruses, etc. as a Saiyan!"

"Your wish is granted." Bulma giggled as she imagined ChiChi shrieking back on Earth, feeling the effects of the wish. Bulma herself was feeling a bit off herself until she felt energy pump through her body.

"I wonder if I can fight now," Bulma smiled, clenching and unclenching her fists as she looked down at them.

"Don't get your hopes up," Vegeta sneered playfully. "I wish Bulma, the ship, and myself were back on Earth in the Capsule Corporation's backyard."

"And thus, your final wish is granted."

She blinked for a moment, and then after open her eyes she was standing in her backyard.

"You get what you wish for!" Bulma chirped, almost reciting a moral to little children. Vegeta started to take a deep breath, but must've hit something because he started hacking up blood. Slapping her hand away gently when she tried to help him, he meerly spat the blood out on the lawn and resumed standing proudly as if nothing had happened.

"Yea. That fucking dragon takes it to the next level," Vegeta jeered gutturally, ruining the happy atmosphere. "Let's stick to Earth dragonballs from now on."

"Yes. Lets."

"Oh, I would like to thank you, woman. Because of you, I've now reach Super Saiyan 2," he smirked, more a proud boast than actual thanks.

"So what exactly happened?" Bulma asked curiously.

"I already told you."

"No… I want to hear all the details!" Bulma said with a grin. She knew he'd tell her if that included all the moves he'd used to destroy Frieza.

"Well…."

_SNAP!_

_He grinned as a shriek filled the air and Bulma dropped to the ground, unharmed. The tail slapped around like a fish out of water, blood gushing out of the open end._

_"How DARE you?" Frieza yelped trying frantically to gain balance with the loss of his tail._

_"You should have learned the first time, fool. A Saiyan will always be the one to defeat you."_

_Vegeta took a look at himself to find that he had somehow reached a power beyond that of Super Saiyan._

_"A power beyond Super Saiyan?" he thought to himself. "I guess it shall be called 'Super Saiyan 2' then."_

_He kicked Frieza in the gut, sending the already unbalanced lizard flying into a rock formation. Finally getting his bearings, Frieza flew up in a blast of power and charged Vegeta furiously._

_"Fucking idiot! You should know better than to try and take a Saiyan's property!" Vegeta roared, glancing a look at Bulma before powering up a Big Bang Attack._

_"Yes. No one's taking her from me now." And with that thought, he unleashed a Big Bang Attack that desecrated the tail-less Frieza, unfortunately leaving the tail by Bulma. If only we had the ability to make time go in slow motion, we could've seen Frieza being disintegrated cell by cellas the light from Vegeta's powerful Big Bang Attack encompassed him, but as humans, we are forced to just accept that he simply died._

_Suddenly Vegeta felt a large power level appear by him._

_"Hey Vegeta! Wow you reached something beyond Super Saiyan? I didn't even know you went Super Saiyan in the first place!"_

_"Hello Kakarott," Vegeta greeted plainly, like Goku just popped up by him even on different planets every other day. "What brings you here?"_

_"Well when I got back on earth, I sense two enormous power levels here on Namek, but there were a couple weird androids tearing up the cities. So after I took care of those I came here to see what was up, but I guess you already took care of it."_

_"Yes. It was Frieza again."_

_"Woah, really? Who wished him back?" Goku asked in an interested manner, looking up at the dragon._

_"The woman did." Goku looked for 'the woman' and saw Bulma lying on the ground._

_"What? Why? Is she dead?" He rushed over to her and felt her neck, brows furrowed in concentration as he listened for her pulse._

_"No. She just fainted. I don't know why she did it either. I know she was pissed at me but I didn't think she'd go and do something like that."_

_Goku and Vegeta were startled by a deep rumble that came from the dragon. "I made her make the wish because of the wish you made for revenge."_

_Vegeta growled, the news being no surprise to him. "Fucking wonderful. You decided NOW was the time to grant it?"_

_"Well while you guys work this out I have to head back. You guys coming?" Goku asked, glancing at Vegeta to answer for both himself and Bulma._

_"No Kakarott. I want this mother fucker to explain himself."_

_"Okay whatever. One of the androids was captured. It was a woman, Android 18 or something. I should head back to make sure she didn't escape or anything."_

_"Wait Kakarott, how did you get here?"_

_"Oh it's a neat little trick I learned on Yadratt. It's called Instant Transmission! I'll teach it to you sometime when you get back home."_

_With that, Goku raised a finger to his head and was off. "Home, huh?" Vegeta murmured. "Earth… home?" He turned to the dragon, anger renewed. "Okay. Explain yourself!"_

"And that's basically what happened," Vegeta stated.

"So once you turned SS2 it was a piece of cake taking care of Frieza? Well that's no fun for you," Bulma teased.

"Disappointing, no?"

"I suppose, but I think we should get you inside."

"Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, one of your arms is broken and your hair is practically red from blood."

"Hmph. Fine."

"Hey guys!" Bulma heard Goku chirp. He was holding an unconscious and very beaten up Android 18.

"Oh, Goku. Hey! Isn't that the android I reprogrammed from Dr. Gero's lab?" Bulma asked casually.

Vegeta and Goku nodded.

"Oh. Well I guess I should take her then."

"Well don't destroy her or anything. Krillin has a 'thing' for her already," Goku informed her with a wink (which Vegeta growled to). "I was going to defeat her and all the sudden he stepped in saying things about how they were 'following orders' and that they just 'needed to be reprogrammed' or something. So I brought her to you."

"Yea okay. I guess I could try to make her human again. I don't know though. Dr. Gero fucked the two up pretty bad. I wonder if they willingly did this or if they were captured."

"Who knows," Goku admitted with a shrug.

"I guess if I can't do the job then Krillin would be happy to gather the dragonballs and wish her to be human."

"Yep. Oh hey, what were the other wishes? Something's wrong with Chi-Chi… she's all happy and jumpy and not nearly as angry as she usually is. And a moment ago she slapped me on the back and I swear, I went flying into a wall she was so strong! She doesn't even need her frying pan anymore!"

Fighting back the urge to laugh at his misfortunate situation, she muffled it and explained, "Oh, I'm sorry Goku. I should have told you as soon as you showed up. I wished for all Saiyan's mates to have the biology of a Saiyan. So she'll have the same life expectancy as you."

"Cool! Thanks, Bulma!" Goku said, face beaming. "Hey, does that mean you and Chi-Chi can fight now? I know Chi-Chi would love to go out and fight along Gohan. Actually… she'd prefer SHE go and fight INSTEAD of Gohan…"

"Vegeta says not to get the hope up…" Bulma said sadly, casting a glance at the bored and irritated Vegeta.

A look of relief came over Goku's face, though he looked slightly sorry for Bulma. "Sorry Bulma. I know you always DID want to stop watching from the sidelines. Well now that I dropped Android 18 off, I'll go tell the others that she's taken care of. See ya!" He put his finger to his forehead and phased out.

"Wow. How does he do that?" Bulma asked in awe.

"Don't know. Don't care," Vegeta lied with a huff.

"Whatever. Lets just get you two inside," Bulma agreed, lugging Android 18 up with relative ease compared to what it would've taken her before. "Go get in the regeneration tank. I refuse to have you dripping blood and bone all over my floor."

With a snort, he turned and left Bulma to settle Android 18 down in one of the beds.

"Wait, Vegeta." He stopped and turned to face her. "Did… you really mean all the things you said?' Bulma asked shyly, lowering her head. She felt him appear in front of her and tilt her head up with a cupped hand.

"How unfortunate you remember that," Vegeta said with a playful smirk. "But to answer your question, I don't say shit like that unless I mean." He turned on heel and headed to the regeneration tank.

She smiled a true, happy smile, which for the first time ever, was plastered on Vegeta's face as well as heturned away.

* * *

**Sorry that was so short! I dunno bout you guys, but that kinda seemed to end fast. Oh well. I'm going to go through all my stories and edit them anyway. Well thanks for reading my story everyone! I hope you liked it. Epilogue out soon!**


	10. Epilogue

**To Dream of You**

**Epilogue

* * *

**

She woke with a dreamy look on her face that refused to leave her well until she'd removed her head off the blue backpack she was lying on. Standing up and brushing off her black spandex and yellow vest, she calmly seated herself at the desk next to her. Propping her head with her hand, elbow resting on the desk, she checked that the dragonball was there before lazily stretching her legs out.

"That was some dream!" she yawned. "Really long, too. But it had to be a dream. There were certain impossibilities. Like how'd Vegeta know that the last thing I remembered was being in the bathroom? And near the beginning, if I didn't know Namekian and Vegeta did, how would I have understood the wishes he made?" She stopped to think for a moment, and then in realization exclaimed, "Wait… Vegeta isn't even like that in the first place! That could never happen!"

She picked apart a gadget and then put it back together again. "That gravity room idea was pretty cool… I think I'll actually make one for him when I get back." She paused for a moment, thinking about what she'd just said. She sighed and put the mechanism down, bored with it. "Vegeta…. Hm? Maybe… he's not that bad. If everything turns out okay like it did in my dream… maybe I will invite him to stay."

She grinned to herself as she remembered a professor in North City rambling about how dreams are important as they as 'a window into the subconscious and a link to everyone else's'. Yes… she would definitely give Vegeta a chance.

IIIIIIIII

He groaned in irritation and self-disappointment as he realized he'd dozed off despite sitting on one of the dragonballs. Head propped up with his hand, elbow on his knee, he sat up a little straighter in case he might fall asleep again.

"What a strange dream," he mumbled. He'd only seen the woman once and yet he'd come up with a name, her personality, even the innings of her home.

Perhaps he'd overheard one of her weakling friends call her by name. Yes… that must've been it. But that didn't explain how he'd visualized her home.

"Bah, dreams are dreams, nothing more."

He had more important things to worry about. Like keeping the dragonballs away from Frieza, for one.

"But later, after I defeat Frieza, I'll have to find out more about her. Yes… yes that works." He stood up with finality in his decision and started to concoct a plan concerning the more pressing matter.

IIIIIIIII

She reveled in the familiarity of the de ja vu as the Namekians crowded around in her backyard. It was uncanny: the similarities. But it was nothing to fret about; Freud would not be making house calls to the Briefs residence. She spotted the man that plagued her mind sitting on a rock gloomily under a tree.

Without a second thought, she headed straight towards him. "You don't have a place to stay, huh?" He glared at her, a sure sign of 'no.' "Well," she chirped happily, "I refuse to let a 'dangerous subject' such as yourself run around the woods, so you can just come stay with me!" He looked at her blankly for a moment. "Well? How about it? I'm not stupidso I know I can't force you to stay…" She saw a hint of a smirk before he nodded his head. Taking her cue, she left to tend to the Namekians with a happy look of glee glowing on her face.

He watched her go in awe. Her personality was EXACTLY like it was in the dream, and judging by the outside shape and appearance of the backyard, all the images of her home had been accurate.

But how?

"_We couldn't have… had the same dream could we? Were we actually… IN the dream?"_ He eyed her thoughtfully, attempting to understand what had happened.

Unbeknown to him, she was thinking along the same lines. "_His personality was pretty similar, and I knew how to 'work him' just like I did in my dream. Maybe that professor guy was right. Did we see into each other's subconscious?"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Impossible."_

_"Yea right."_

_"I'll figure out what happened, though,"_ they both decided pointedly.

Whatever took place, they were both itching to find out.

* * *

**(Cries) My baby is all grown up! I was thinking about a possible sequel, but then I realized that any normal BV get together could easily come after. ;D So I decided I have other things to worry about, other stories to finish and write. I hope you all enjoyed it! It's been real fun.**

**I'd like to give a REAL BIG thanks to all you reviewers! I really really appreciate it. They make me so happy! ;D Thanks to anyone who read it, even if you didn't review, for sticking to the story! Well... I'm on to better fics! I just thought up one called War of the Quadrants that looks like it'll be my best fic yet. Yes, even better than If I Knew Then.**

**And then to top it off DarkestDestiny2006 and I are going to be making a combined fic. I came up with an idea the other day of one called Seven. When we finish it, check it out! Also when we finish her idea, check that out too. Hers is Life Beyond Walls, and she already has a lot done on it. It hasn't come out yet, but it will soon! Well I'm out! Bye bye everyone! **


End file.
